Tale of Two Tails
by DauntlessFlame
Summary: Fragile. That's how "Roseheart" lives. She's on the edge of innocence and guilt. Did she kill her lover "Goldenpelt"? Or are there darker twists that created that fate? But what happens when this mystery leads you to a land where happy endings are seemingly forbidden? When all you know is that you've been betrayed, lied to and facing yet another loss? Even small secrets have power.
1. Traitor, Traitor

"Sometimes the best tales told are the ones that no one cares to remember," Morningwing meowed, her voice full of longing and wistfulness as she entered a long ago memory. "No one wants to remember because it was so sad and nobody likes a story with a horrible ending." The elder spoke to no one but herself. Her denmates were snoozing in the afternoon sun. Morningwing recalled the tale she was planning to tell the next Clanmate who visited her. It was one of her own that she knew better than anyone. They all thought she was crazy, retiring her away a good portion of her life early, but she knew deep down why they refused to listen to her.

Morningwing sighed, curling her tail around her paws. "None of them believe me when I tell them I didn't do it," she told no one in particular. "Why would I kill someone I love so dearly?"

Beside her, Poppybreeze stirred. The black she-cat yawned and her back arched in a stretch. "Are you mumbling again?" she croaked. She truly was an elder, unlike her companion. "I thought only elders talked to themselves." Her voice was not full of scorn like all the others, but lightly laced with sympathy. Poppybreeze had protested when Morningwing joined them and they soon became fast friends.

"I was thinking of a story, not mumbling. If I _was_ mumbling, I would only have you and Talonfoot to blame. All these seasons of being tucked away with the old have gotten to me." Morningwing let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "They won't succeed in robbing me of my youth." It was true. Morningwing was hardly of age to be an elder. She could barely be considered a senior warrior. She had been, in fact, hoping to one day become deputy when the accident happened. It all went downhill from there.

Poppybreeze gazed at her with sorrow. "My dear Morningwing, you could force them to allow you to be a warrior still. I know a few tricks that Froststar won't withstand. I can get you that life back. Please, don't worry." The black she-cat gave her an affectionate lick. "I will go to him and by the time I get back, you'll be a warrior." A purr rumbled in her throat as the elder confidently left the shelter of the den.

Morningwing felt a gust of loneliness as her only friend left with hopes of returning her life back. Even if Poppybreeze was successful, nothing would ever be the same as it was.

~.~

When Poppybreeze returned, her eyes were brighter than a thousand fireflies. "I finally convinced that old flea-bag that you are too strong a warrior to be tucked away in the elders' den. You are all set to be on the next border patrol."

Morningwing held back a wince. Her Clanmates wouldn't like the fact that she'd let her skills get rusty. The last thing she needed was another thing for them to criticize. She sighed, giving Poppybreeze a nod of thanks as she left the den.

Featherfur's kits were pouncing on the fallen leaves of the oak tree. Leaf-fall was right around the corner, already threatening with frosts and cold winds. Morningwing couldn't quite say she felt the same coldness that Poppybreeze got in her bones, but it was enough to bring a shiver. Surely the warriors' den held more warmth? It troubled Morningwing that she couldn't remember even what it felt like in there. She returned her attention on the kits.

"Mouse-brain! Jaypaw said to crouch _and then _jump!" Webkit hissed to his littermate. "You can't just walk up to a mouse and pick it up with your teeth!"

Prowlkit swatted him with his paw. "You got to get close enough to pounce first!"

Morningwing sighed as the kits took notice of her. They eyed her skeptically, having already heard rumors of what she'd done. The queens were always the first to start the false tales that twisted their kits' viewpoint of her. No one would ever know the true story.

"Don't think we don't know what you did to Spikeheart!" Prowlkit snapped. "We know you hate kits because he wouldn't be your mate!" He dug his claws in the ground, his green eyes full of menace. "I'm not afraid of you, _traitor!"_

Morningwing had never in her life been angry at a _kit_, but this one got under her fur. She padded up to him, not in the least caring when he let out a hiss. She rose to her fullest, standing tall. She had long, slender legs. They were born to be a hunter's—a gift from her father. She then spoke softly, dissolving her anger, "Why would I kill someone I love so dearly?"

Prowlkit growled and slashed her face with his sharp, little claws. "You _traitor!_ You think you can fool me with your sweet-talk! Just like Spikeheart!"

She didn't even feel the blood that pooled from her nose. _Of course, _she thought bitterly, _the queens have brainwashed them all into believing I'm evil. _She needed someone new to the world to tell her story. It would never work on Prowlkit. She was sure Webkit wouldn't listen either, despite the fact he was the more mannered of the two.

"Were you assaulting my kits?" Featherfur growled. "StarClan should hope all that time in the elders' den helped with your . . . way of dealing with anger."

Morningwing flattened her ears. "I didn't hurt anyone! It's _you_ who has taught these kits to think they can attack their Clanmates! They are disrespectful!"

Featherfur narrowed her eyes. "I didn't teach them to attack their Clanmates. I taught them defense against traitors like _you._"

~.~

The patrol wasn't much better, either. With cobwebs covering up part of her vision from Ivypaw's sloppy job, she stumbled a lot. Even Ivypaw, one of the only cats who should actually still care about their Clanmate, hated her—or at least enough about the things "she'd done" that she wouldn't respect Morningwing.

Morningwing listened in on the conversation going on ahead of her. Tinyheart and Ravenclaw discussed the recent conflict with CinderClan: something about stealing prey this early going in to leaf-fall. They both predicted a battle on the horizon. _If CinderClan was already that desperate . . . that might mean even worse for us_.

Even as she stumbled, Morningwing felt the relief of being out of camp. It had been _moons_ since she left—why would she leave if she had no business out there? Most of the Clan hated her, or at least what they thought she did. What nobody knew was _why_. That was where the rumors stepped in.

The patrol came to an abrupt halt as they reached the border. Morningwing parted her jaws, instantly remembering the smoky tang of CinderClan cats. Their Clan-scent poured over the border. _Oh, StarClan!_

"Embercloud, we are going in circles! I'll lead, you and the others follow!" a CinderClan she-cat hissed.

_Embercloud? _She really was in the elders' den long. The last she'd heard it was Emberpaw. Morningwing really felt off balance now. _How much has changed? _Being in the drone of the elders' den, not much news reached there. When an apprentice was stuck on duty, he bit his tongue because Morningwing was there. Each time Jaypaw came, he ran short of moss for her bedding. Morningwing's anger towards the apprentice led her to steal some from the queens' supply so that Jaypaw would have to go fetch more. The other apprentices brought her bedding, but made her do it herself. After all, Froststar had insisted that Morningwing was to _be treated and respected just as any other elder. _

Tinyheart signaled with her tail for the patrol to hide. Morningwing was the first to follow orders, crouching low in the bushes. Ravenclaw was more skeptical and didn't disguise his snarl as he crouched.

There were only three of them and five CinderClan warriors. Morningwing knew the odds weren't good.

Tinyheart seemed to notice that fact and slunk over to her, silent as a snake. "Get to camp, ask for backup." Her orders were spoken softly and slowly, as if teaching a kit.

"I smell SootClan!" The voice seemed to belong to an angry Embercloud. "They must be near!"

"Quiet, smoke-brain! We're on _their _territory!" the CinderClan she-cat growled. "Even if they were here, they'd hear your babbling and attack!"

Tinyheart gave the signal and Morningwing sprouted out of her hiding place, dashing madly toward camp. She heard a yowl behind her as a CinderClan cat gave pursuit.

"Where do you think _you're_ going, SootClan slim?" the tom hissed as he tackled her. "Not so fast!"

One of the last things she needed was a fight.

Morningwing's skills were rusty, but the fact that his anger came from Clan conflicts and not from personal hatred gave her strength. She went limp under his grasp and waited for it to loosen. Morningwing thrust upward with all her might and managed to catch him off guard as he stumbled to the forest floor.

His claw marks burned her sides, but she ran not to camp anymore, but away, doubling back to the CinderClan border. Morningwing wouldn't lead the enemy invader right where they wanted to go.

Her StarClan-graced long legs gave her a lengthy stride, so she remained two steps ahead of him. He growled in frustration when she chose the rickety paths, weaving through the trees. It pained her to think that she'd ever thought of living the rest of her life in the elders' den.

The screeching noise of battle was almost music to her ears as it was the first time she'd heard it in seasons. Tinyheart and Ravenclaw spat with fury as they were massively outnumbered now. The five had turned into seven.

This, Morningwing hadn't anticipated.

Morningwing didn't even allow herself to get within either of her Clanmates' eyesight. They would be angry with her for returning without backup. She turned, facing the tom with wide eyes.

He saw her weak moment and almost attacked, but realization lit up his face.

"Morningwing," he whispered.

"Greenheart," she returned.

His eyes remained dark as coals, but his voice was as fine as a spider's silk. "I've been waiting for you, sister."


	2. Frost of Hatred

There was something about the way he looked at her, the way he asked her to do it that made it so she couldn't say no. He was her _brother_. She could trust him. If he wanted to get her into anymore trouble, that wouldn't affect her current status as _most hated_ in the Clan. She was already buried deep enough in chaos that another tuft more couldn't hurt at all.

Morningwing was certain that his request was full worth the consequences. She had nothing to lose and everything to gain. Morningwing sighed, wishing once more for him to repeat those words of reassurance. He didn't hate her—at least not to her knowledge. It just pained her to remember how he'd put the first blow to her reputation. He was the one who unleashed the chain of events that followed: Morningwing falling hard for her "Goldenpelt", his sudden, tragic death, and the blame falling on her shoulders for it.

Once more, Morningwing thought about the story she'd tell one day. "Goldenpelt" is who she'd call her lover, a name representing handsomeness and perfection. Instead of using her own name, she'd use "Roseheart", the name showing beauty and loyalty. They were the names she had once hoped to give to "Goldenpelt's" and her kits. _Goldenkit _and _Rosekit_, she'd call them. Of course, she had other names planned in case things hadn't gone as she'd hoped.

As it turned out, _nothing_ had gone as she hoped.

"Morningwing, are you alright?" Tallflower meowed, her eyes assessing her wounds. Greenheart hadn't been playing around before he realized it was her. Now that her mind was brought back to the present, she winced as Tallflower worked tirelessly healing her.

The medicine cat tore off Ivypaw's pathetic cobweb job on her nose. Tallflower sniffed at the cobweb and disappointment filled her eyes when she realized it had been her apprentice's doing. "What happened to your nose?" she asked as she started to chew goldenrod into a poultice. "I can't believe they let you get that close to battle."

"Oh." Morningwing sighed. _Here goes nothing! _"That wasn't from the fight. It was Prowlkit." She felt pathetic blaming her nose-wound on Featherfur's kit, but it was the only excuse she could think of.

Something seemed to click in Tallflower's mind as sympathy clouded her expression. _Ivypaw should be more like her,_ Morningwing flustered. _If only everyone was as understanding as Poppybreeze or caring as Tallflower. _

"He's a little rascal. The dirty snake made a mess of my herb store, playing with not moss, but with cob nuts," Tallflower meowed. "He and his posse knocked one too many things over." The tall she-cat shook her head. "Featherfur lets them get away with too many things."

After Tallflower dismissed her, Morningwing padded out of her den, feeling much more prepared to face her Clan. To her surprise, Tinyheart and Ravenclaw weren't glaring at her like she'd expected. They also didn't show any expression of gratitude. Sighing, Morningwing decided that the first step toward getting her life back should be with honesty.

She headed over to where the two rested in the fading sunshine. She felt her Clanmates' skeptical eyes on her, but she ignored them. "Mind if I join you?" she asked either of them. When neither of them replied, she sat down uncomfortably. "I don't mean to disturb you, but I'm sorry and would like to explain myself."

Tinyheart looked up to meet her gaze, curiosity and doubt wavering. "Allow me to ask the question, then. Why didn't you go for backup?"

Morningwing replayed the scene in her head, piecing together how to phrase it. "When you gave the signal, I ran like a mad rabbit. One of the CinderClan warriors must've seen me, because I was being chased." That sparked Ravenclaw's attention. He tentatively met her gaze as well. "He tackled me and I threw him off, barely. That had been enough to catch him off guard, so I was able to lead pursuit again. I didn't want to lead him to camp, so I doubled back to the border." Morningwing realized she would have to lie at this part. She couldn't betray Greenheart in that way. Her honest step had failed. "I fought him off and sent him running back to his own territory. By that time, the hunting patrol had already come."

Ravenclaw's eyes narrowed as he absorbed her words. "I _knew_ there was a warrior missing. I was pretty sure I'd counted five of them mouse-brains."

Tinyheart was more thoughtful about her response. "Thank you, Morningwing." She flicked an ear, letting out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "You realize I'd never thought I'd say those words? Well, you just proved me wrong."

_They're not so bad_, Morningwing thought, unable to keep herself from releasing a purr. _They just need some time for me to melt the frost of hatred. _

~.~

When Morningwing ducked into the elders' den to transport her nest to the warriors' den, she found it was gone. "What did Poppybreeze do with my nest?" she asked, prodding Talonfoot awake. Her friend wasn't in the den, either.

"What nest are you talking about?" Talonfoot growled. "I don't know any more than you do, Poppybreeze."

Morningwing bit back a hiss of frustration. Talonfoot's eyesight had begun to decline, as did his hearing. "It's _me_, Morningwing. I lived in here for many seasons. What did Poppybreeze do with my nest? I need to move it!"

Talonfoot mumbled something indecipherable.

"It's in the _warriors'_ den, dear Morningwing." Poppybreeze's warm voice came from behind her. "I moved it myself: right next to Grayfeather's. She's the one who requested it. Your poor mother has bonds to mend with you."

An icy shiver ran down Morningwing's spine. She didn't want to tell Poppybreeze, but her mother was the last cat she'd rather sleep by. She would prefer _Jaypaw_ over Grayfeather—and that was saying a lot. These days if she slept near Jaypaw, he'd never let her wake up alive. She didn't have the time or patience to _melt the frost _of _his_ hatred. Some things can never change.

"Thank you, Poppybreeze," she muttered as she padded out of her former den. _I still will one day retire here_. That fact haunted her. It was one of the many things she recorded as her life's worst moments. Among the collection was the day of "Goldenpelt's" death.

Morningwing's stomach growled, so that decided her next move. She padded over to the gradually size-decreasing fresh-kill pile and selected a vole. Featherfur's kits were out to play, so she made sure to stay well away from them as she ate in peace. From the opposite side of camp as them, she still could hear Prowlkit's frustrated meow as he and Webkit argued about a battle move either Jaypaw—or now more suspiciously, Featherfur—taught them.

Unlike her Clanmates, Morningwing preferred herself as her only company. Having been in the elders' den so long has taught her to rely on herself for entertainment. It was quite a switch from being with "Goldenpelt" every moment she could get to suddenly having lonely, quiet, long days. Now here she was, switching again, but this time for hopefully the last.

In her mind, she sorted out the story she would either die with or have the guts to tell one day. Larkfrost had a couple moons before she was due, so Morningwing still had some time to complete the tale. "Roseheart" and "Goldenpelt's" love would have to wait for now.

Thinking of "Goldenpelt" reminded Morningwing of Greenheart's request. Tonight, she was supposed to meet him by the rocky shore of the Shadow Pool. Morningwing knew little of what he would want to discuss and even less of why he wanted to meet _there._ It would be much easier to meet up at the border. It had been a while since she'd been around SootClan's territory. The Shadow Pool was near CinderClan's border, but on no-cat's land. Neither Clan wanted to be owners of the Shadow Pool. It was rumored that evil spirits still lingered there. That was exactly where her trust in her brother was pushed to the limit. It could be a trap.

What hurt Morningwing the most about it was that it made her question her loyalty. Should she really put her faith in the cat that put the first blow to her reputation? She was torn between finding out why he wanted to meet and if she should report him to Froststar. The problem being, if she reported him, that would involve revealing their friendly conversation while the battle raged. If she met up with him, it might mean more trouble than to begin with.

Morningwing shook her head. What did she have to lose?

~.~

She had managed a minimum conversation with Tinyheart before drifting toward her new den. Morningwing made sure to move her nest away from Grayfeather's before her mother came in. She planted her nest beside Brightstorm's. At least _she_ didn't cast glares her way or make threats.

As Morningwing curled up in her nest, she quickly shut her eyes as Grayfeather entered, pretending to sleep. She felt her mother's tail brush her shoulder and her breath hot by her ear. "I want to speak with you sometime tomorrow," she whispered. "Please." Grayfeather padded to her own nest.

Morningwing waited for the gentle sound of her mother's breathing. It was then that she got an eerie feeling about what was going to happen later. Greenheart expected her to sneak out of camp all to speak with him at the _Shadow Pool_ on no-cat's land. It was a horrid thought.

"Goldenpelt" suddenly flashed in her memory.

_Roseheart's breathing was quick, her pulse just as rapid. She instantly _knew_ something wasn't quite right. Something had happened to Goldenpelt. Her lover was hurt. _

_She could feel his pain as he did. StarClan gave them that special connection. Something was twisting. It was twisting from the inside. Roseheart yelped as it almost became unbearable for her to carry. _

_Her long legs brought her instinctively toward where her lover laid. _

_Roseheart couldn't bring herself to pick up details—there was only the twisting pain. The pain that twisted the consciousness right out of her. _


	3. Whiskerface's Lair

Because the tensions with CinderClan were so high, Longfur wouldn't take any chances by putting her on a border patrol no matter how much she pleaded. She _needed_ to see Greenheart for answers. If there was any hope for her to find him, she certainly wouldn't find him in her own camp. Despite her desperate longing for answers, Morningwing knew her brother would be mad because she hadn't met him at the Shadow Pool like he'd asked. She had decided late in the night that she shouldn't go there after the nightmare of "Goldenpelt" passed.

"Have you hunted lately?" Longfur asked, the deputy not meeting her eyes. They both knew she hadn't.

"No."

Longfur sighed. "The most you can hope for is escorting Tallflower to MossClan. I don't know why, but she is visiting Whiskerface."

Morningwing's heart dropped as she realized that MossClan was the exact opposite direction as CinderClan. Longfur had made it sound like it would be the _only_ thing she could do. He'd already dismissed the idea of her going hunting _or_ on a border patrol. She headed over to Tallflower's den, her spirits lower than they were before. To her disappointment, Ivypaw was there. "Where's your mentor?" she asked the apprentice.

Ivypaw deliberately ignored her.

"Where's Tallflower?" Morningwing tried again. "I need to see her."

There was still no response.

Morningwing bit back a hiss. "You can't ignore me anymore!" she growled, batting the apprentice with a sheathed paw. "I thought Froststar made it clear that I was a _warrior _again, Ivypaw. I deserve some respect and it's about time you give it to me. I am sick and tired of having to put up with your attitude and I will have Tallflower give you a punishment if you don't start treating me better. I have never done anything to hurt _you. _You aren't related to _him_. You haven't even met the cat!" Her cheeks felt hot as she exclaimed the last part: "You don't even know what _really_ happened! I swear to StarClan I didn't kill him." Morningwing's voice became a mere whisper. "Why would I hurt someone I love so dearly?"

The apprentice paused. "You know, Morningwing, I've always known that there was more to the story. Tallflower's told me that much. But the scars on his body prove that someone is responsible for his death." Ivypaw turned to face her. "Even if _you_ didn't kill him, you certainly didn't stop whoever did."

It seemed everyone had their reason.

~.~

Tallflower, as it turned out, was just returning to camp when Morningwing left Ivypaw to her sulking. The inner wounds Ivypaw had opened she bore as if they were physical. It was as if there was a thorn in her heart and teeth marks near her neck. Her paws were as heavy as stones as she dragged herself over to the medicine cat.

"Morningwing! You're just the cat I wanted to see!" Tallflower purred. "We should be on our way to Whiskerface's lair." Her eyes were bright with excitement. Tallflower turned on tail and crawled through the narrow tunnel that led out of camp. Morningwing was quick to follow Tallflower, unable to guess why she was so happy.

She trailed after the tall she-cat, half-listening as Tallflower pointed out plants and their medical uses. Morningwing didn't know how Ivypaw could keep up with all that knowledge. For that, she gave the apprentice some credit.

"Excuse me!" Tallflower meowed abruptly, coming to a stop. "But if you had wanted to be part of the escort, you should've just asked, Dapplepaw."

Dapplepaw was frozen in the act. "I was, err, hunting in the area! I don't want to look for herbs, if that's what you're offering." It was then that she noticed Morningwing. She stiffened, glaring at her. A challenge was in her eyes.

Tallflower was the one to break the tension, her easygoing tone reminding Morningwing that she should lighten up. "We're going on MossClan territory," the she announced. "To see Whiskerface."

"Jaypaw will be mad that I got to go and he didn't!" Dapplepaw purred, refocusing on Tallflower. "Of course I'll go!"

The trio walked in a long silence to MossClan border. Morningwing kept herself to the back of the escort party, letting Dapplepaw think she had won whatever she was intending to do. Tallflower and Dapplepaw chatted quietly, thought the excitement of the moment had faded from Tallflower.

It wouldn't surprise Morningwing if Dapplepaw's warrior name was one day _Dappleclaw_. She and her brother, Jaypaw, were the most ill-mannered apprentices around. The sad fact was that their mother was Brightstorm, her new denmate, who was very nice and orderly. Neither of her kits acted like their father, either.

Morningwing was pulled from her drone thoughts as the wet scent of MossClan drifted to her nose. Unlike that of the CinderClan border, all smells remained on the proper side of the border. Perhaps that was an omen that today would be a good day, even though the sun was already at its peak.

Tallflower was the first to cross the border. Morningwing was quick to beat Dapplepaw to it, walking protectively next to Tallflower. After all, it had been _her_ job to escort the medicine cat. Dapplepaw was just along for the trip.

"From fire to ashes, from loss to life: this is our rhyme of herb and spice," Tallflower began. "_Moss, moss so soft and clean / This holds the water we bring to thee / Soot, soot does the herbs grow / Healing powers we help each other know / Cinder, cinder from dust does rise life / Stars who share the heavenly splice." _

Morningwing could've sworn she'd heard the rhyme before. "What is it?" she asked.

Tallflower glanced at her. "It is a song we medicine cats whisper to each other. It is our binding that holds each of us together. Clan conflicts do not stand in our path."

"What's it mean?" Dapplepaw meowed, her voice skeptical.

"Well, there is a piece for each Clan. MossClan is first because they were established before us. Long ago, we were all one Clan. Often, we use moss to bring water to those who can't get it themselves." Tallflower paused. "SootClan is next because we were the first to make peace with MossClan. CinderClan and SootClan both were made at about the same time, but CinderClan brought war. Soot helps the herbs grow. As medicine cats, we must share our knowledge. CinderClan is last, as they were the last Clan to splice with us to form the three Fire Clans."

Dapplepaw narrowed her eyes but didn't answer.

Morningwing thought about Tallflower's song as they crept further into MossClan territory. They didn't have nearly as many trees as SootClan, but they had a lot more vegetation. Branches of bushes tugged at her fur as they pressed through in another stunning silence. Dapplepaw remained behind her, to Morningwing's delight. She still stayed close to Tallflower.

"What're you doing on MossClan territory?"

The voice made Morningwing's neck-fur rise. As the trio turned, she saw it was the MossClan leader herself. It had been ages since Morningwing had seen her. She was graying around her muzzle and she looked thin with oldness. Despite those facts, her fierce gaze held a challenge for those who crossed into her land. She was not an elder yet, at least by Morningwing's standards. That all the more made Morningwing wary of how young she was. It troubled her that Froststar had thought he could retire her permanently for the rest of her life.

Tallflower cleared her throat. "It is nice to see you, Meadowstar. We are in need to visit Whiskerface," she told the MossClan leader. "These are my escorts."

Meadowstar's eyes softened as she recognized Tallflower. "Please, be quick about it. I don't want those two—" she flicked her tail at Dapplepaw and Morningwing— "getting any ideas."

"Thank you, Meadowstar." Tallflower dipped her head to the leader. She turned to her companions. "Stay close to me," she told them.

_As if we would ever think of doing anything else..._

~.~

"Tallflower, oh how it's so good to see you!" Whiskerface greeted, dashing over to his friend. "It feels like it's been moons since we last met at the Moon Falls."

"It _has_ been moons," Smallpaw, his apprentice, reminded him. "Gustpaw got sick once and Silvernose was kitting the other."

Morningwing suddenly had a longing for her own apprentice—the one who'd gotten a new mentor after Froststar retired her. He used to be the sweet little tom who'd try his hardest to follow orders and play nicely with his sister. Ever since the accident with "Goldenpelt" he had hated her. "Goldenpelt" had been his idol, the cat who he had originally wanted as his mentor. Morningwing could never repair the trusting relationship between them. As hard as it was to believe, her apprentice was Jaypaw.

It saddened her to think about her much more matured apprentice, who suddenly knew what it was like to feel the loss of a loved one. _From loss to life,_ Tallflower had said. That was true. Shortly after "Goldenpelt's" death, Prowlkit and Webkit were born. Jaypaw would never forgive her.

"This is the young elder, isn't it?" Smallpaw asked quietly, though his voice still carried over to Morningwing's ears. Morningwing pretended not to hear, looking away as Whiskerface nodded.

"What do you need, Tallflower?" Whiskerface asked with his expression suddenly weary. "Is there a sickness in your Clan?"

Morningwing just noticed, but there was a strong scent of mint. She didn't know much about herbs, but it was a mint was a common herb used to help hide the scent of death. The last time she had smelled it, it had been on "Goldenpelt's" fur. She closed her eyes, remembering. When she opened them, she was thankful that none of them noticed. _Who has died?_ Morningwing wondered.

Now that Morningwing looked more closely, she saw that Whiskerface's eyes were heavy from lack of sleep. His voice hadn't held excitement when Tallflower had come, but desperation. There was something _he_ really needed and Tallflower had it. He might be looking for an exchange. Smallpaw had already been eyeing up Dapplepaw, a hint of challenge in his gaze.

The medicine den wasn't big enough for the five of them anymore. It was too easy. The small space made for a perfect corner.

"_We have to get out of here,"_ she whispered as lightly as she could in Dapplepaw's ear. She expected a sneer, but she seemed to know what Morningwing was getting at.

Luckily, Tallflower kept Whiskerface talking. But Smallpaw was intent on Dapplepaw. Morningwing willed StarClan to keep their promise of a good day. If things went as she hoped, Tallflower would learn that something was wrong with this situation. Morningwing padded from the medicine den, with Dapplepaw right behind her, to come face-to-face with Meadowstar.

"Leaving so soon?" Meadowstar jeered. "Someone wants to talk with you."

Morningwing's hope faded. She heard Dapplepaw hiss behind her.

Meadowstar moved to reveal the cat she'd both wanted to see and didn't.

There was only one cat who would go through all this trouble to talk to her.

"It's nice to finally have this meeting I'd planned," he purred, his dark brown fur matted and green eyes wild. "Meadowstar, bring us to a private spot where we can have our much needed... _conversation._"

Meadowstar nodded. "Of course, Greenstar."


	4. Playing Tricks

"Keep your questions for later," Greenstar informed his sister. "I have news to deliver and I won't have you messing it up."

Morningwing found it hard to believe she had once thought of him as a friend. He'd been her _littermate_, for StarClan's sake. He, and many others, has changed since the arrival of the accident. He no longer pranced around like an all-too-happy kit or joked around with his Clanmates. This was Greenstar, the cat who now held nine lives to care for CinderClan. He wasn't there for SootClan. Greenstar certainly wasn't the same cat she once knew.

She longed for the way things used to be—Spikeheart and her happily—. She cut off her thoughts there. She'd let it slip. Morningwing shook her head, remembering to refer to him as "Goldenpelt" though the name no longer held the meaning she once liked to think it did. There was no true replacement for his name. Only the name he'd been born with he could ever be known as.

Greenstar began to speak. It was still hard to think of _him_ as Greenstar. "I owe you a small apology, Morningwing. I never explained why I left you in the first place. Let me clarify that."

But Morningwing already knew why he left. He had never found a home in SootClan like she had. He'd been an outcast from the start. So when he found love across the border he left to join her in CinderClan. The facts had finally reached her ears one night while she was in Tallflower's den, waiting for the medicine cat to check her wounds.

"It started when we were just fresh out of the apprentice den. I was ready to accept my role as defending SootClan, to provide food for others. I knew it wasn't the greatest life, but I was just grateful Froststar didn't toss me out to the hawks. He hated me just as much as he hated our father. After all, I look just like him. Froststar never trusted me, not even to guard camp that first night as a warrior. That's why he had Hollywish check on us periodically."

Moringwing remembered that night. It seemed like a foggy dream, long before she fell in love or the murder fell on her shoulders. But it was still tucked away, a fresh thought in her memory. It was a dim picture, trying to pull Hollywish's image from the short checks she'd make on them. But Hollywish had still been there.

Greenstar continued. "I guess it really didn't start there," he meowed, his eyes reflecting the fact he was deep in thought. "It didn't start anywhere. I just _knew_ that SootClan wasn't right for me. I had tried convincing myself it was, but there was never any value behind that." Greenstar sighed. "It just really hit me when I saw you and Spikeheart together . . . I'd always thought Spikeheart was too good to be true. Then there he was, terribly in love with _my_ sister."

_Spikeheart, Spikeheart, Spikeheart. . ._ She willed herself to think about his name. _Spike—_the name his mother had called him because he was going to be a grand warrior. _'Heart'—_the ending Froststar had deemed because of his fierce loyalty and bravery.

Her brother's next fierce words broke through her thoughts. "I wanted a family, too. I wanted someone to be _mine_, someone to take care of. One could say of was jealous of Spikeheart's easy love, but that isn't it. I was _angry_ of Spikeheart's easy love. Why did he get the beautiful she-cat I called my sister when there were no she-cats who I could ever want in SootClan?"

Morningwing's face flashed with heat as she heard him call her _beautiful. _It also hurt as he dismissed all the she-cats in SootClan. There were more beautiful cats than herself, in Morningwing's opinion.

Greenstar let out a heavy breath. "It wasn't until but I moon later when I met my match. She was extraordinary in ways I couldn't believe. It wasn't long before I found myself on more border patrols than I could count, every time hoping I could glimpse her. I convinced myself here and there that I'd seen a glimpse of her fur, heard a whisper of her voice. I always looked for the smallest of things. Whether it really was her I noticed, I don't know. It could've been nature playing tricks on me." His green eyes were full of longing.

Something stirred inside Morningwing. She remembered that feeling. The fluttering in her heart when Spikeheart whispered in her ear, speaking so sweetly it would make the flowers jealous. He'd whisper little promises to her. Of love. Of protection. Morningwing closed her eyes, allowing herself to picture that feeling. She longed for him, those words he spoke so thickly with love they were slow and golden as honey. The feeling was only a memory, but it was all she had.

"We began to meet at the border nightly. She was my pretty little secret, the one that I guarded so heavily you'd think I was crazy for dismissing the topic of her whenever I could. I didn't ever allow myself to talk about her or speak her name. I was sure to keep my mind on other things when I fell to sleep so nothing would slip." Greenstar's eyes blazed. "It wasn't long after a whole moon of meeting up when she asked me to join her. The timing was perfect. You were never having any time for me anymore. You were stuck to Spikeheart like a burr. Our brother-sister talks were long gone. So of course I said yes. It wasn't like I would be missed."

Morningwing couldn't help but feel a pang of sorrow for her brother. She _had_ left him in the dust as soon as Spikeheart took interest in her. It was she who hadn't given him the time of day. _But why would I? He's my brother, not my lover_, a small voice in the back of her head said.

The guilty feeling lessened.

~.~

Once Greenstar finished up his apology, Morningwing wasn't sure if she could bear listening to his news. She hoped Tallflower was doing alright and keeping an eye on Dapplepaw. She didn't know what Meadowstar had planned to do with them, after her brother had led her to a part of MossClan's territory she had never seen before. Morningwing wasn't even sure if they were still _on_ MossClan territory. The wetland smell was still thick in the air, but then again she'd never seen how large MossClan territory was.

Wherever they were, Morningwing was still aching from the grieving aroma in the air. Her heart swelled at the thought of "Goldenpelt", suddenly having the strength to call him by that name once more. Greenstar's apology had softened her affections and reminded her again to wonder why her Clanmates ever thought she could've killed him. If they had seen their love like Greenstar had, then why would such a thought ever occur to them? Even though Morningwing knew that the queens were a large reason as to why the kits hated her, which still didn't explain her other Clanmates' hatred.

It was time for her questions to be answered. A million thoughts surfaced though some fell back into oblivion. So many things ran through her mind, it was hard to find a way to phrase them. "Why did you want me to meet you at the Shadow Pool?" was the first thing that slipped out.

Greenstar narrowed his eyes. "I had news to tell you."

Morningwing shook her head. "No, that's not it. Why did you want to meet at the _Shadow Pool?_"

He shrugged. "It was the safest place not to be overheard. It's not like I don't know my Clanmates sometimes like to wander at night. There was always a chance that a SootClan cat could be wandering, too. It was also a place we both knew how to get to."

That was arguable. Morningwing had been cooped up in the elders' den and she was pretty sure that Greenstar had known that fact. '_But how?'_ that small voice wondered. It wasn't like he had eyes in SootClan camp. Greenstar hadn't been there since two leaf-falls ago. Because her own rumor was such in rough shape, she knew that important factors were gaping holes in them. Ivypaw had said so herself that she knew there was more to Morningwing's story, leading Morningwing to suspect that others knew that too.

There was more to Greenstar's story. Unlike Morningwing, he wasn't willing to tell. Unlike Morningwing, he didn't want his facts to be changed.

Once more, it was hard to think of him as her sibling. The bonding that had occurred during his apology had passed and now Morningwing was filled with a sensation that led her to question everything she knew. The problem was, she didn't even _know_ that much. Facts and lies twisted together in a mesh Morningwing named indecipherable.

"Why did you attack?" Morningwing asked, her voice much louder than it needed to be. The confusing was seeping into a dusty feeling of anger. "Did you know I was going to be on the patrol?"

Greenstar shook his head, curling his lip. "Do you honestly think I know _everything?_ Besides, my reasons are only for CinderClan ears. Last I checked, you were still a _SootClan_ warrior, wearing your life away by doing nothing useful. You haven't been an asset to your Clan since Spikeheart's death!" His voice was full of disgust and rage.

Morningwing's eyes widened and she lunged at her brother, claws extended. Her long legs helped her land gracefully on his shoulders as he thrashed. She buried her teeth deep into his neck, but at the wrong spot to kill him. It wasn't her intention to bring death to him, but to make him feel the pain Spikeheart had felt. Greenstar let out a fierce caterwaul.

She dug her claws deeper into his fur, though his weight crushed her as he rolled, pinning her to the ground. Morningwing yelped, wishing she'd thought to have Tinyheart refresh her skills today instead of escorting Tallflower. _Spikeheart, give me strength!_ With all her might, she heaved upward, the force of two cats in her legs.

As the bewildered Greenstar hissed at her, Morningwing found herself looking.

_There!_ It was a glimpse. It was a tuft of golden fur, hanging on the branch of brambles.

She listened for his voice, too.

But there was nothing as a gust of wind blew out the sounds of any words Spikeheart might've tried to tell her.


	5. Two Can Play (SS)

~ SUNSTORM ~

* * *

Sunstorm was a well-behaved cat. He knew how to get around being questioned. It wasn't hard. He had a good reputation for being fiercely loyal and always following though with a promise. He wasn't once suspected for doing anything wrong. Why would he? Sunstorm knew how to be secretive. He knew things that his Clanmates wouldn't dream of. That's part of why Greenstar trusted him the most.

"Everyone's got something to hide," he told no one. "Everyone knows how to lie, how stray in the background when you were sure no one was watching. A secret is never a secret for long." This was the code he lived by. He knew that someone else was aware of Greenstar had said. It was impossible for someone to _not_ have overheard. There were ears everywhere.

Sunstorm knew he should be guarding the CinderClan border, like he'd promised Greenstar. Greenstar had told him that he was going to give Meadowstar a little visit. Sunstorm had his resources. He knew that Greenstar had wanted to contact Morningwing of SootClan. Embercloud had alerted Sunstorm of this, having seen the CinderClan leader converse with her shortly.

Sunstorm resided in no one with this information. Greenstar should have no reason to feel any connection with Morningwing. He'd left her all those seasons ago when he joined CinderClan. Obviously something had happened since Spikeheart's death that had trained Greenstar's attention on Morningwing. This was the very reason why Sunstorm was tracking the CinderClan leader's steps to MossClan.

His post at the CinderClan border had been taken over by Embercloud with little convincing involved. Once Sunstorm reminded her that she owed him a favor, she'd agreed to the task. Even if she hadn't owed him one, it was never hard to convince her to do anything. Sunstorm was aware that she liked him a lot.

_Power is a wretched thing. It lies hidden within those that seem so vulnerable, so helpless, and so seemingly not ambitious. _That was what Bluesong had warned him of early on, back before Greenstar's reign. She was very right in her words. Greenheart was the last cat he had expected Lionstar to appoint as deputy. Sunstorm felt that _he_ should've been Lionstar's first choice having been the leader's best confidant. His brother's choice of SootClan blood over him sent a sharp warning to Sunstorm that everyone wasn't always as vulnerable as they seemed.

This was why he was surprised when Greenstar chose him to be his own deputy.

Sunstorm plunged into the openness of no-cat's land that marked the path to MossClan territory without passing through SootClan grounds. The nearness of the Shadow Pool kept Sunstorm on edge, so he was wary of every little detail that crossed his trail.

Sunstorm broke into a run as he saw the Shadow Pool. The water truly _was_ shadowed, with tall trees shading it on all edges. He wished he was a better runner because he wasn't used to the long meadow grass that tickled his sides. Aside from the three trees bordering the Shadow Pool, it was all open to the sky. Even the oaks and maples of SootClan were favorable.

He ran so hard that he feared his legs would give way. Sunstorm may be dauntless with other dares, but he wouldn't be the first to see if the 'evil spirits' rumors were true. The Shadow Pool was a place that _all_ cats avoided, if they could. It simply didn't happen with the unattractive lifeless trees hanging over it.

Sunstorm felt his heart leap as he spotted MossClan in the distance. He was eager to get out of the whispering long grasses. He felt like he was being watched from above when he didn't have his CinderClan pines and spruces hanging above his head.

When he finally reached the shelter of the MossClan forest, he was pleased to know he couldn't see the Shadow Pool anymore.

It didn't take long for him to pick up Greenstar's trail. His leader had weaved a tricky path through the vegetation, though Sunstorm found it odd that his path didn't cross with a MossClan warrior's. Greenstar's path led Sunstorm to a dip in the earth, the thistle plants that guarded the camp entrance.

By now, Sunstorm was on full alert for MossClan warriors, almost expecting them to jump out of the ferns and attack. He hated feeling jumpy, but he couldn't help it. There was too much evidence that something was up. Meadowstar wasn't that old as to not have guards for her camp. That could only mean Greenstar had some bribery against her. _But what?_ His mind raced to find what Greenstar might have that MossClan needed.

It was then that he remembered. Either Bluesong or Stonestep had told him that many in MossClan were sick with a mysterious illness. It was new to the Fire Clans, so Whiskerface didn't know the cure. _Does that mean that Greenstar knows? Did StarClan tell him?_ Sunstorm reinforced his doubts. StarClan would never confide in Greenstar as opposed to Whiskerface. Besides, even if they had, word would've gotten around to Sunstorm. Nothing stayed a secret from him.

Sunstorm stationed himself just outside of MossClan camp, fearing that if he entered chaos would emerge. He quickly decided that he'd catch Greenstar on the way out.

~.~

It was a long time before any cat emerged. The first one to do so was Morningwing—the last cat he'd ever expected to be leaving the MossClan camp. _What was she doing there?_ His questions were pushed aside as he _really _looked at her. Sunstorm's eyes were so busy greedily soaking in her beauty that he hardly noticed Greenstar following her out.

Morningwing was by far the prettiest she-cat he'd seen in ages. Greenstar had stolen Flamebreeze's heart when Sunstorm had been planning to make his move. Greenstar had stolen Sunstorm's rightful place as Lionstar's deputy. The revengeful thoughts plagued Sunstorm to leap at Greenstar, the full of his fury uncontrollably unleashed.

This was the last thing Greenstar had expected. Sunstorm dug his claws deep in the CinderClan leader's fur, raking his back with his hind legs. All the hatred spilled out of Sunstorm in an indecipherable mess of speech and attack. Sunstorm had no control of the rage that hit like a storm that gave him the strength to overpower Greenstar. All those seasons Greenstar had won.

Sunstorm was certain _this time_ Greenstar wouldn't win. He would make that happen.

He didn't even realize that his fangs had lunged for Greenstar's neck. The leader fought back, but he was just as astonished as Sunstorm was uncontrollable. Sunstorm buried his fangs deep in the CinderClan leader's neck, all his hatred spilling out in Greenstar's blood. The only thing that stopped him from doing more was Morningwing's caterwaul.

"You killed my brother!" Morningwing screeched, looking both as if she wanted to kill him and as if she were grateful. The pretty she-cat held his gaze for what seemed like a long time.

Sunstorm forced his gaze to Greenstar's limp body. He knew Greenstar lost a life. It was his first. Sunstorm knew that because Greenstar had been the one to tell him that fact. The CinderClan leader didn't lie with ease. Sunstorm knew what Greenstar's lies sounded like.

Morningwing bolted without warning. Sunstorm hadn't expected her to run so fast or so swiftly, but he followed in pursuit. The she-cat was just like Greenstar, weaving excruciating paths though they were trickier than her brother's. She ran faster than any cat he'd ever seen. His own legs were already worn down from his run past the Shadow Pool.

"Wait!" he yowled. "I won't hurt you!"

Whether didn't hear his calls or she was ignoring him, Morningwing didn't stop. Sunstorm gave up his chase and decided he'd go back to be by Greenstar's side.

~.~

Greenstar's waking wasn't a good sight. The tom's wounds healed faster than Sunstorm had placed them. Greenstar's confused gaze landed on him, though it was difficult to tell if he had known that Sunstorm was his killer. Sunstorm guessed that the CinderClan leader didn't remember much.

"You!" Greenstar accused. "Why are you here? You were supposed to be guarding the border!"

Sunstorm gave his chest-fur a lick, composing himself. "Embercloud is on the job," he meowed calmly. "I wanted to know why you were visiting MossClan. You should always tell your deputy these things." Sunstorm knew he was pushing a little too far with getting the leader to tell him more.

Greenstar rose to his paws. "Did you see who killed me? I _told_ Meadowstar to keep her Clan contained."

"What did you bribe her with?" Sunstorm couldn't hold back the question. But there were some things he _needed _to know. "Do you have the cure?"

"Who killed me?" Greenstar growled, his green gaze searching for a MossClan warrior. "I don't care about your questions right now."

Sunstorm narrowed his eyes. _Two can play at this game_, _Greenstar_. "I didn't see. When I found you, you were already dead and visiting StarClan." If Greenstar wouldn't tell, Sunstorm wouldn't tell either.

Greenstar lashed his tail, frustrated. "It was _you_, wasn't it?" he hissed. "I knew you hated me ever since Flamebreeze chose _me!"_

"At least _I_ wouldn't have left her to die!" Sunstorm didn't deny it, but rather chose to get his anger out right now. "I would've tried to save her!"

Flamebreeze had died not long before Spikeheart's tragic one came. She'd been killed in a rogue attack, though Greenstar and Willownose had fled after they saw the strong rogues. Flamebreeze was dauntless. She dared to do what others didn't. That was what made her strong. That was what caused her death.

Morningwing, like Greenstar, had also been pitted in one of those blaming games. The difference was Greenstar hadn't been alone in his fault. Willownose had been there too. Morningwing had been the only one to witness Spikeheart's death.

It worried Sunstorm that she was so much like her brother. He hated Greenstar.

But he couldn't deny the feeling he had for Greenstar's sister.

His new mission was to seek the truth about Spikeheart's death.

The only cat who knew the truth was _her. _


	6. Lightningwing

Morningwing had no plan. She knew Dapplepaw and Tallflower had left MossClan camp before Greenstar and she had finished their conversation. All Morningwing knew was that as soon as Greenstar died, she was not going to be blamed for another death. It reminded her too much of Spikeheart.

She heard nothing as her instinct blocked out all sound. Morningwing was running faster than she ever had before. Her StarClan-graced legs carried her with ease, though her mind was a funnel of chaos. Morningwing blazed through MossClan territory, the image of Greenstar's dead body imprinted in her mind. She knew now that no matter how driven she was, she could never bring herself to kill as madly as the handsome golden tom had.

It wasn't natural—the hatred that he must've had against Greenstar. Morningwing was sure that her brother was capable of causing such hatred, but she wasn't sure what he had done.

Her plan-less flight had a flaw. She was being followed by that dangerously handsome tom. He didn't keep up to her like Greenstar had yesterday. But then again, she was moving so fast it almost burned her paws. If her mother had known better, she'd have named her _Lightningkit_ rather than Morningkit. _Lightningwing_ sounded like a much better name anyway.

Morningwing couldn't bring herself to stop as she crossed the border into SootClan territory. Despite the fact she knew that the tom had dropped behind, she still ran, trying to drive the image of Greenstar out of her head. His death kept replaying itself in her head. It was too much like Spikeheart.

It wasn't long before she stumbled over her own legs. Her heart was racing. She wished that all the hatred in the world would cease. But that would never happen.

Morningwing didn't last long before she lost to unconsciousness.

~.~

When Morningwing woke, at first she thought that the golden tom had gotten her. She was tense all over, and leaped to her paws as Ivypaw prodded her awake. Morningwing impulsively let out a hiss and her fur was on end. Her dreams had been full of twisted images of Greenstar and Spikeheart. Unlike her lover, Greenstar was still alive. He would live. But the fact she'd witnessed his death brought pictures no cat wanted to see.

"Easy, tiger."

Only one cat called her 'tiger'. It was Grayfeather, the last cat of the Fire Clans she wanted to see. She wished that Tallflower were here instead. The main reason Morningwing's hatred for her mother was so strong was the fact that her father was exiled. She had always been one to favor her father's company over Grayfeather's. The cause of his exile was that it was thought he'd been acquaintances with the rogues that attack SootClan. Morningwing had only been a kit at that time, but she _knew_ her father would never do such a thing. He was fiercely loyal and always teaching Morningwing how to be a better 'warrior'.

Grayfeather was the one who convinced Froststar that he was treacherous. It was deemed that she knew him best, having been his mate, so she was the key deciding factor. Morningwing hadn't been allowed to vote at the age of a kit. It was _expected that kits would defend their father_, so Longfur later explained.

That wasn't the only reason Morningwing hated her mother. Grayfeather thoroughly _believed_ that Morningwing had killed Spikeheart. She still did, to Morningwing's knowledge. Grayfeather hadn't stood up for her when Froststar stuck her in the elders' den, either. Poppybreeze had been the one who had to do that.

"I don't wish to see you now," Morningwing hissed. She suddenly knew why the handsome tom had done what he did. There was so much _hurt_ and _rage_ that filled her heart that she almost couldn't contain it. The small fact she wanted all the hatred to vanish kept Grayfeather safe. For now.

Grayfeather sighed. "Please, just listen to me, Morningwing."

"Lightningwing," Morningwing corrected. She would fix what her mother had lacked to do when she chose her name. She was built for speed, though her mother had discarded that fact.

"Lightningwing?" Grayfeather echoed, confused. She shook her head. "No, dear, even if you change your name, you will _always_ be Morningwing to me."

Morningwing lifted her chin defiantly. "What if I become Morningstar?" It was a bold thing to say, but she wasn't about to give up her war.

It was Ivypaw who answered, giving a haughty purr. "That won't _ever_ happen, Morningwing. I'd count on grasshoppers leaping over the moon before that ever happening."

"They'll do it one day," Grayfeather meowed thoughtfully. "Just not in this lifetime, tiger." She regarded Morningwing with a sorrowful expression, her blue eyes shining with loss.

Morningwing couldn't stand it. She tore from the den, not even wincing as she put weight on her tired out legs. They were sore, but it was nothing compared to the hurting in her heart.

~.~

There was only one cat who could console her. She had black fur, got snappy sometimes, and spent her days in the elders' den. Poppybreeze was the one who Morningwing needed to see. She knew that when she told her tale, that it would be in that very den. The kits would be astonished as they learned of her heartbreak and betrayal. They would be sad when she was sad and be happy when she was happy. But her story was for a later moment. She had more current things on her mind.

"Poppybreeze!" she called as she entered the den. The black she-cat was alert at her call, though her eyes shone with concern as they saw it was Morningwing who had come.

"Did he send you back?" Poppybreeze growled. "I will have to _kill_ that tom if he did."

Morningwing shuddered. "No. There will be no more killing. I am not here to stay. I need to tell you something urgent." If she couldn't dispose of the anger she felt, she could ease some of the tightness in her chest.

Poppybreeze gasped, her tail whisking with excitement. "Are you finally going to tell about you-know-what? Of what really happened that night?"

She shook her head, confused as to why Poppybreeze had jumped to that conclusion. Morningwing hadn't mentioned the fact she was one day going to tell her tale to anyone, aside from herself. "No, I'm not ready for that. There's something else I should inform you of..." Morningwing continued on to tell Poppybreeze of how Prowlkit had clawed her nose yesterday, and of Featherfur's unkind remark. She told of how Ivypaw did a poor job of putting on the cobwebs. She spoke about the border patrol, when Greenheart chased her until they recognized each other. She told Poppybreeze about how he'd asked her to meet het at the Shadow Pool, but she didn't follow through. Morningwing talked about Ivypaw's reason for hating her and the expedition to MossClan territory with Tallflower and Dapplepaw. She mentioned how Whiskerface's den smelled of _mint_, the death herb, and that Meadowstar was in on holding her there when she saw Greenstar. Morningwing told Poppybreeze about her brother's apology and then later how he'd tried to convince her that she should reconsider meeting him at the Shadow Pool later that very night.

More importantly, she told her friend about when Greenstar was attacked and killed by a _CinderClan_ cat, of all cats. Morningwing hadn't recognized him, but he didn't carry the musty scent of MossClan or her own Clan-scent. Besides, he seemed to hold a grudge against Greenstar.

What Morningwing didn't share was how much her brother's death reminded her of Spikeheart's.

Even though Greenstar lived on, it was a horrible fact having witnessed two deaths so alike. Greenstar, his life ended by a vengeful and handsome golden tom. Spikeheart, his life ended by an accident so horrid Morningwing wouldn't allow herself to think about it yet.

"I wish you hadn't had to face so much," Poppybreeze meowed. "I haven't had that much drama in _all_ my years combined. The greatest loss I faced was my brother. We were just kits when we all caught greencough. He didn't make it, despite Seedwhisker's efforts." She sighed. "But I will join Icekit sooner than we know."

"What about your parents?" Morningwing asked, confused as to why Poppybreeze left them out.

"Well, Stormclaw and Nightflame died as elders. A 'good death' as some might call it, not caused by sickness or battle, just slipping away during sleep," Poppybreeze told her. "That's how most want to go. That's how _I_ want to go."

Morningwing couldn't say she put that much thought in to her own death. It felt so very far away. Though Morningwing knew that even if she survived the chaos she called life, she wouldn't like the uncertainty of never waking up. With her luck, she'd probably be too hyped up about when it would happen that she wouldn't sleep at all.

She pushed that thought away. Her elder seasons weren't here yet. She still had a life to live, goals to fulfill. Morningwing wanted _more_, so much so that she couldn't contain herself in the elders' den with Poppybreeze anymore. "I'll see you later," she told her friend quickly, exiting.

Because of her faint, Morningwing felt rested enough to seek Tinyheart. She needed something to divert her thoughts from the events of that day. Hunting or battling to train would suffice, as long as Morningwing was busy.

She found the gray-and-white she-cat chatting with Featherfur about one thing or another. Morningwing only heard a snippet of their conversation, carrying _Prowlkit_ and _mentor. _Once Featherfur saw her, she was quick to evacuate Tinyheart's company.

The _frost of hatred_ for Featherfur was still frozen solid.

"Hello, Morningwing," Tinyheart greeted. "I heard MossClan brought some surprises."

Morningwing nodded. She was glad to feel so at ease talking to Tinyheart. "Yes, there was plenty of surprise. Greenstar was there in his full CinderClan glory." She told her friend about how she'd seen him lose a life, carefully avoiding the conversation Greenstar and she'd had. "This golden tom came out of nowhere! He surprised Greenstar so much..."

Tinyheart was astonished as Morningwing was at how much hatred the golden tom must've had.

"I know many think that I killed Spikeheart," Morningwing announced. "But I am confessing _right now_ that I did not. While I couldn't stop it—" she took a deep breath, "—I know who did it."


	7. Take a Little Rest

The following dawn, Morningwing was quick to avoid Tinyheart. She was sure to wake up before her friend and had Longfur assign her to an early hunting patrol, given her practice yesterday. It wasn't that hard after Morningwing got the hang of it. She'd remembered back to her apprentice days of training with Greenpaw, back when they actually acted like siblings.

Morningwing gave her chest-fur a quick lick, heading over to join her patrol. It consisted of Mistlight, Willowpaw, Shadeclaw, and Jaggedwhisker. She felt more at ease with a larger party, as last time there were only three. But Longfur made it clear he didn't put them together to chat—SootClan needed prey.

"Let's head over by the Dusty Creek," Mistlight suggested, her eyes still not meeting Morningwing's. "Willowpaw has been having luck there while training."

Shadeclaw and Jaggedwhisker nodded their consent, not speaking in the presence of Morningwing. She knew the brothers had been close friends with Spikeheart—as was most of SootClan. They still didn't know who really killed him and Morningwing was starting to become afraid that no one would ever know. She _hated_ keeping secrets, especially when she was so close to being ready to share her tale.

The patrol headed out of camp, Morningwing by default hanging in the back. She and Mistlight had never been the best of friends, always rivaling over whom was the more skilled. In the nursery days, the two had been as close as could be, daring each other to attack someone or steal an herb from Tallflower's den. When they became apprentices, their mentors had been rivals, and soon the feud spread to the two of them. Mistlight and Morningwing had tried to outdo each other to the point where they couldn't be friends anymore. Now, as warriors, nothing had been the same since Spikeheart chose Morningwing over Mistlight. The _worst_ part was the fact Mistlight thought she killed him.

Shadeclaw and Jaggedwhisker were another story. Both of them had teased Morningwing when she was little and that teasing turned to taunting when she was an apprentice. They were four moons older than her, always acting in their part as superiors. They were never fair, always doing a two-on-one with her. Morningwing was glad when she had Spikeheart at her side to fend them off. _But he's not here anymore..._

The five of them stepped down by the banks of Dusty Creek. The stream got its name because it was all dried up. The wide trench in the ground made for an excellent battle training area while the undergrowth made great homes for quarry. The soil was still very soft with wetness; the traces of the creek still not completely vanished.

"Tell me what you scent, Willowpaw," Mistlight ordered, her blue eyes firmly trained on her apprentice. "Quickly, so we know who to send where."

Morningwing zoned out as the apprentice listed the quarry nearby. _I can do that myself!_ She sighed, waiting as Mistlight pointed out to Shadeclaw, Jaggedwhisker, and Willowpaw where to head off to. Morningwing kept her ears pricked for her own name, but Mistlight refused to say it.

It wasn't until the others were out of the clearing before Morningwing realized her intentions.

"Morningwing!" Mistlight spat with all the hatred she could muster. She spoke with such utter menace that it made Morningwing flinch. While Mistlight was successful at penetrating her anger, she wouldn't even look at Morningwing.

"Mistlight!" Morningwing called in mock rage, wanting a reaction out of her, _daring _her to meet her gaze. She glared at Mistlight, already not liking where this was going.

Mistlight refused to show that Morningwing's mocking had hurt her. That was exactly how Morningwing knew it did. She'd hit a nerve and Mistlight wouldn't admit it.

"You think you're so great now!" Mistlight hissed. "You think that it no longer hurts! You try and act like everything's okay when it's not! Froststar took you out of the elders' den and now you think you can change everyone! Don't look so impassive, because I know what you're doing. You're gathering _witnesses_ to claim that it wasn't you who'd killed Spikeheart. Rather, it was the evil fox-heart from who-knows-what-Clan." She refused to meet Morningwing's gaze.

"I haven't told you who did it yet!" Morningwing snapped. "And I won't, not until I share the full story... You think I don't hurt, that I don't feel any pain when I look into my Clanmates' faces. It's not you who has to watch rumors whispering from ear to ear. I feel the loss of Spikeheart every day and bear it even when times are hard. I don't go around attacking cats because I'm angry, I _fight_ the war inside. And it hurts." Morningwing lowered her head, pushing back the pain that was surfacing now. Spikeheart's death flickered into view, the scene so agonizing Morningwing nearly collapsed. The twisting clawed at her own belly, trying to tamper with her spirit that hung so loose already. She growled, not at Mistlight, but the beast inside.

Morningwing struggled to keep her claws in sheathe. They wanted _out_, to dig into the ground or Mistlight's fur—whichever was closest. Spikeheart's dead amber eyes bore into hers, staring, pushing into her mind. Morningwing let out a cry. She wasn't Spikeheart... _I'm. Not. Spikeheart. _

"You can't take me like him, because you're not real!" Morningwing yowled, shutting her eyes to block the corpse from her view. But Spikeheart still stared. She took a deep breath. "Mistlight," she whispered. "Talk to me. Anything. Tell me something, anything."

Spikeheart stared on.

"I'm not sure if you remember, but once, when we were kits, I told you poppy seeds were poisonous." Mistlight's frightened meow was _not _the soothing voice she needed to hear. But Morningwing kept quiet, willing to listen. "Then when you saw Tallflower give them to Pebblenose for pain, you were convinced she was going to die. So you were very somber as you talked to her and she couldn't understand why you were sad. You kept saying 'goodbye', even though Pebblenose was just going to sleep." Mistlight sighed. "When Grayfeather asked why you were so sad and you said that Tallflower gave Pebblenose a poppy seed, she was so confused! Eventually I had to explain that I told you they were poisonous. Grayfeather wasn't very happy about that."

Morningwing remembered that day. It was awfully hard to remember a moment without Spikeheart in her life—her memory was labeled _before_, _with,_ and _without._ The _before_ was so hard to recall. "Goldenpelt" was her life. _There, that's better. Call him "Goldenpelt". _That was before her life was full of such emptiness... She had lost her father, brother, lover, and Grayfeather, well . . . Morningwing's relationship with Grayfeather will never be restored.

"What happened to you?"

Froststar's eyes searched Morningwing's looking for a clue as to what beast had just nearly killed his Clanmate. Or they were looking for insanity. Maybe they were looking for anger. Morningwing couldn't bring herself to care what they were looking for. He wouldn't find anything but the empty hole in her heart.

"What happened to you?" Froststar snapped, padding so he was face-to-face with her. "You look as if the spirit of Spikeheart himself has just taken you to StarClan and back. _What happened?"_

Morningwing shook her head, her gaze going to Mistlight. The silver-and-white tabby didn't meet her gaze. Mistlight's head was down, perhaps studying her paws or something below them. Morningwing looked back to Froststar. "I think you are keeping something from me. I need to know what that is _now._ Even if a prophecy claims my death is tomorrow, I _must _know."

Froststar's green eyes flickered with alarm. "I don't keep secrets like Greenstar. I am honest with my Clan."

Morningwing let out a hiss. _Of course he has to drag my brother into this! _"If you are so honest, why don't you start by telling Mistlight just what a traitor you are?" Morningwing snarled. "If you are so honest, why did it take _Poppybreeze_ to pull your tail and not the good will of the _warriors_ to? If you are so honest, why don't you head over to the Shadow Pool and tell your little white lies to the evil spirits!"

Mistlight gasped.

Froststar bristled. "I'll admit to a few white lies, but no more. I really am not that bad. It's _you_ who has the rumors hanging over your head like claws. But, Morningwing, if you are so eager to prove me evil, you might want to start by getting your facts straight. Take a little rest, think things over. Remember it is _I_ who has the five extra lives here. _I_ am the one in charge, with power. You are my warrior. Act as though you aren't your father's daughter."

Morningwing's jaw went slack. She had so many things she wanted you yowl after him, she couldn't put them to words.

Froststar saw the opportunity to continue. "I am a merciful cat, I have a heart. But I am also the one to give the orders. You two will actually _catch_ some prey today and enough to feed the nursery queens. Morningwing, you will bring it to them personally. If you have a feud with Featherfur, I want you to apologize. Mistlight, you will tell no one of what you saw here today, not of Morningwing's incident or this little conversation now. If word gets out, I can promise you a very special fate." The frosty-white tom looked from both of them, the promise's threat tense in the air. His eyes searched Morningwing's once more. She didn't know what he saw, but he turned and left, his white tail vanishing into the forest.

Morningwing couldn't stand what had just happened. It was just so _wrong_ that it made her either want to curl up and become the small, useless lump of fur she was in the elders' den—or run away as fast as she could. She didn't know where she'd go—maybe to her father—but her legs could get her there. Morningwing shivered. Neither of those were an option _now. _Especially when she was so close to telling...

She looked over at Mistlight, not surprised to see her in a shocked state. Morningwing touched her tail to Mistlight's shoulder. "Why won't you look at me?" Morningwing asked, trying to keep her voice light.

Mistlight didn't glance up as she answered. She spoke in a whisper, her voice hardly audible and full of fear: "Because if I do, I'll be looking into the eyes of a monster."


	8. Brighter than the Sun (SS)

~ SUNSTORM ~

* * *

Rain descended from the sky, at first light, but then falling with force. The drops splashed into his eyes, making blurriness in his vision. Sunstorm didn't let it bother him. He knew this path very well. He'd been walking it since before he was even an apprentice. The familiarity of the trail was comforting, but it'd been ages since he walked it after becoming Greenstar's deputy. It seemed Sunstorm was always busy, sending out patrols or leading one himself. Greenstar had once suggested he take on an apprentice, but Sunstorm refused. The last thing he needed was another cat to drag him down. Sunstorm was happy to only have himself to worry about when it all came down to it. Sunstorm would be loyal to CinderClan, always, but he wasn't sure if he could ever trust Greenstar.

When Sunstorm came to a fork in the trail, he struggled to remember which would bring him to the tunnels. He knew that he had time to check out each, but Sunstorm could've sworn there hadn't been this fork there before. He didn't recall ever having more than one choice. He closed his eyes, begging for instinct to come back to him. When he opened his eyes again, Sunstorm looked to the sky, rain soaking his pelt. StarClan was high up in the sky, beyond the clouds, beyond the blue. He didn't know if he trusted the fact they lived in the stars or even in a land beyond that entirely.

Sunstorm wasn't sure what he believed anymore.

His intuition claimed that the old path to the tunnels was to the right, where the muddy path led toward no-cat's land. It met up with the trail he'd taken when he went over to MossClan. Sunstorm wouldn't go that route. He'd never go that close to the Shadow Pool, especially if he didn't have to. His mission wasn't worth that much.

It was decided that Sunstorm would go left, onto a winding path that didn't let him see that far ahead. Rain poured from the sky like a river, but by now Sunstorm was used to the cold. He was used to the cold-hearted, too. Sunstorm pressed on, blinking back the rain that faltered his vision line. He didn't know if it was the weather that caused his doubts, his worries. Maybe there wasn't a fork and he'd imagined it.

He wasn't on CinderClan territory. This patchy woodland was the markers between CinderClan grounds and no-cat's land. It was scarce with prey and offered mottled shelter. Trees were scattered, standing in clumps of twos and threes. On sunnier, warmer days, it was an open place to be. But Sunstorm didn't like the open.

Sunstorm was comforted as the trail began to slope. The familiarities were coming back to him and he _knew_ he'd chosen the right path. Even from four fox-lengths, he was able to see the familiar arch of stone in ground. The slit opening was much smaller than he remembered. The stone entrance was like a crack, not so much the grand hole Sunstorm recalled from his early days.

He sighed, darting quickly to the tunnel opening. The stone was slippery under his step. Sunstorm peered into the slit, parting his lips. He couldn't see anything but shadows. It was a narrow passage inside. The rock that the light reached shimmered from wet. Sunstorm didn't scent any recent entries of cats. He deemed it safe to enter.

As he slipped inside, shadows enveloped him in an eerie darkness. Sunstorm continued forward, his ears pricked and senses sharp. He walked as quietly as he could manage, though his pawsteps still echoed, screaming _warning_ to anyone he might meet. There were other tunnel entrances. Sunstorm was heading for one himself.

It wasn't until he heard a terrible screech that echoed to his ears that he began to doubt his luck.

~.~

The she-cat lay in a helpless bundle of fur. Who she cried out to, Sunstorm didn't know. He didn't want to learn, either. From the way her belly bulged, it was clear the she-cat was kitting. He wanted to help her, but he didn't like the idea of revealing himself.

Sunstorm was still hidden in a cloak of darkness. Somehow, a shaft of light trickled through from above the tunnel, casting rays on the gray she-cat. Her fur was dry, so he didn't know how light got through without rainfall. Sunstorm just knew he was grateful for it.

The she-cat let out another shriek, a ripple moving through her body.

"Here I am!" Sunstorm yowled, leaping from his spot in the shadows. The queen's head snapped toward him and Sunstorm met the unseeing blue gaze of a blind she-cat. _She can't see me_. It was obviously clear, once he got a good look at the clouded blue of her eyes.

The she-cat shuddered. "Help me, please," she whispered, her voice hoarse. "I promise I'm not sick." Her blue gaze still seemed to stare at Sunstorm. They didn't reflect any emotion, but her facial expression otherwise was pleading.

"Of course," he meowed, moving closer to her. "But I don't know much about this. I'm not a medicine cat." Sunstorm's heart was hammering. He thought back to when Bluesong had spoken to him about basic herbs, but there was nothing that she'd told him about kitting.

"My name is Rain," the she-cat rasped. She winced. "I am alone . . . at least, socially." Rain gestured to her belly. Sunstorm had no doubt about that. There was no other cat-scent in the tunnel but hers. Rain hadn't entered the same way he had, though, which was why he hadn't known about her until the screech.

Sunstorm wasn't ready for the firstborn. Rain gritted her teeth in pain as a spasm passed through her body. Sunstorm wasn't sure what to do, but when he saw the kit all bloody and wet, he started licking the little body. Sunstorm imagined what Flamebreeze would say to him now, caring for a kit that wasn't even his.

Rain leaned forward to inspect her kit, nosing the little one closer to her. The kitten was a tom, with golden fur not much different than Sunstorm's. He let out a roar, to which Rain purred. "I'll call him Sunny."

Sunstorm stiffened. He imagined his own birthing, with Whiteblaze picking out his name _Sunkit._ Sunstorm had his mother's golden fur, but hers was so pure it was almost _white_, namely why she was called Whiteblaze.

"It's a good name," Sunstorm told her. "There's nothing brighter than the sun."

Before Rain could reply, her words were intercepted with a cry, the next spasm worse than her first. With great strength, she bore another kit, Sunstorm's tongue quick to clean the being. The warm body was smaller than Sunny's. It belonged to a small she-kit sharing Rain's gray fur.

"I'll call her Shadow," Rain conceded. Her unseeing blue eyes lifted to Sunstorm's. "You are why I call her so. You leaped out of the shadows just when I thought no one could hear me." She nosed Shadow closer. "I do believe you have yet to tell me _your_ name."

Sunstorm contemplated telling her his real name or a pseudo one. "I am Sunstorm," he told her simply, deciding on truth.

Rain's whiskers twitched. "That's why you liked Sunny's name," she purred. "I guess now both my kits are named after you. But that's all right. You seem like a well-composed cat, full of hospitality."

"Thank you," Sunstorm meowed. "I do my best." He paused. "Are you expecting any more?"

Rain shook her head. "Just these two," she sighed. "They'll do just fine." Rain curled her tail around the two, letting them suckle.

A silence stretched between the two. Sunstorm wondered if he should leave, but he decided against it. If he continued on his mission, something might happen to Rain while he was away. He quickly deemed that if he did leave, he'd fetch Bluesong. Rain wouldn't survive down here long with no one to care for her.

Rain seemed to sense his thoughts. "I know you come from the Clans, Sunstorm. Your accent told me that much from the start. But I am telling you now that I am not far from the farmland entrance. I can hunt on my own. Shadow and Sunny will be safe in the tunnel. You were the first cat who's been down here in _moons_."

"What about leaf-bare?" Sunstorm pressed. He wasn't about to strand her down here. The colder days were coming sooner than he'd like. "Will you be gone before then?"

Rain nodded all too quickly, not even thinking it through. "Of course we will. I have a nest near Tornado's barn. In a moon's time, these two will be ready to travel the short distance. We'll be fine."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise you, Sunstorm, that we'll be gone in a moon," Rain meowed, her voice echoing in the tunnels. "I am grateful for your concern, but this family of three will survive. I've made it this far, haven't I?"

Sunstorm could sense a hint of challenge inflicted in her tone. _She's still a loner. _It seemed the longer Rain assured him of their survival, the more guarded she became against him. She was pushing him away, probably not differently from how she'd pushed her mate away. Rain was blind and overly confident, thriving on the mere fact a rogue or Clan cat might take pity. _But that wouldn't stop a fox or badger. _

"Be safe," Sunstorm told her solemnly. He turned on tail, ready to retreat. He padded quickly, hearing the cooing sounds of Rain to her kits. He wanted so badly for her to call out and tell him she needed his help. But she never did.

~.~

At the mouth of the tunnel that he'd entered, there was fresh blood dappling the stone. The rain had stopped, replaced by a sullen barrier of clouds, all empty and flushed. Sunstorm drew in the scent of the cat's blood.

_Darkpaw! _The blood wasn't only the snobby apprentice's, but Growlpaw's was there, too. Sunstorm's eyes landed on the tuft of Growlpaw's dark brown fur snagged on a bramble bush. With no time for further investigation, there was a loud, earsplitting _crack_.

The maple tree fell so fast, Sunstorm barely had time to register that Darkpaw was crushed underneath. Growlpaw was a mere whisker-length away from where his dead brother was buried.

Sunstorm raced over to see what the matter, his heart pounding. "What in StarClan's name is going on?" he yowled, not caring to maintain his grief and anger. "What are you doing off CinderClan territory?"

Growlpaw couldn't speak. He backed away from the deadly maple, his eyes darting toward the split trunk to where his brother had stood mere seconds ago.

"StarClan is obviously upset!" Sunstorm growled. "Explain to me what happened, or _you'll_ be the one to break the news to Greenstar."

Growlpaw's eyes shifted uneasily. Sunstorm knew he wouldn't want the mess on his paws. "We were hunting . . . We saw you heading out in the no-cat's woodland, so we followed, wanting to dig up some trouble with you for sneaking out. A little vengeance for the day we didn't do anything wrong when you sent us back to camp and put us on elder duties. At the cave, Darkpaw and I got in a fight." Sunstorm didn't like how vague he was. "Then, it seemed like two sun-positions later that you came out. Darkpaw and I were just deciding about going back when . . . it fell."

Sunstorm knew when he was being lied to and he didn't like it.


	9. Last Words

After the rain passed, Morningwing felt blessed with the remains of the day to herself. She deliberately avoided Longfur, preferring not to patrol when she felt so angry. She'd conceded with Froststar on the personal condition that she'd get him next time. If he approached her again with similar words, she would be ready to fire back. Surely he must know that he cried _war_ when he tried ordering Morningwing around like that. It wasn't everyday she was forced to apologize to Featherfur for something she didn't say. Featherfur hadn't even listened to the simple, _I'm sorry_. She'd left the nursery as soon as Morningwing entered. So Froststar would be in for a treat in that department.

Morningwing spent her day mostly daydreaming. The hunt had tired her, so she felt she deserved to lounge in the sun that was peeking out from behind the curtain of thickset gray clouds. Her wet rock warmed quickly with the sun's rays feeding it. She closed her eyes, enjoying the stretches of silence alone.

Of the time she idly waited for nothing, Morningwing allowed her mind to explore many things. She thought about her brother. He'd changed so much since the young warrior he was when he abandoned SootClan. He thrived in CinderClan, having a lover by his side. At least, he _had_ a lover by his side until she was killed by rogues. Morningwing remembered there'd been some suspicion that rogues had killed Spikeheart, too. But they brushed off that as soon as they realized Morningwing had been there. They wondered about things that'd never happened. They made their own stories about his death.

Morningwing pondered death itself. Poppybreeze claimed she wanted to go in her sleep, but wouldn't there be pain? Would it be like a nightmare that bled into the waking world? Wouldn't there be a sudden cut off of air? Would your body just shut down? Morningwing was full of unanswered questions. She wondered about StarClan. She'd never held any contact with an ancestor. The day with Greenstar on MossClan territory reminded her of the tuft she'd seen. _Does that count?_ She remembered the breeze, too. But that hadn't told her anything. For now, StarClan was a mystery she couldn't solve. Leave the solving to Tallflower.

As she began the topic of the handsome golden tom from yesterday, her solitude was no more. Mistlight entered the clearing, her fur fluffed with worry. Her blue eyes were wide, either taking in every detail or scared. Morningwing guessed the latter.

"What's the matter?" Morningwing asked, keeping her frustration contained in a calculated meow. "Froststar got your tail in a twist?"

Mistlight shook her head quickly, taking a staggering step forward. Her ears twitched nervously. "I-I need to ask you something," Mistlight murmured, lowering her eyes to settle on her own paws. "It's about Spikeheart."

Morningwing stiffened, her breath stopping cold. She cast her frosty glare at Mistlight, the iciness almost so cold a shiver could've gone down her spine. "With all due respect, I do not answer those questions," she hissed, her own fur fluffing—though in anger, not fear. "Why don't you ask Froststar? He seems to know everything these days!"

"Froststar does the best he can for us," Mistlight meowed simply. "I have come to you, because you are the only one who really knows what went on that night. I am not asking for the whole story. I just want a piece."

Morningwing shifted uneasily on her rock. "And what's that, Mistlight?"

"What were his last words?" Mistlight asked, her voice a mere whisper. She watched Morningwing carefully, her blue eyes shifting from her paws to Morningwing. But she made an effort to avoid Morningwing's persistent gaze.

Morningwing thought back to the last exchange she and Spikeheart had had. The words still rang fresh in her ears as if he'd spoken them mere heartbeats ago.

"_Roseheart . . ." Goldenpelt panted, his eyes glazed over in pain. "Roseheart, please be strong for me."_

"_Don't say goodbye!" Roseheart hissed. She leaned down close to him, resting her head on his rapidly rising-and-falling chest. "I won't let you leave me, not like this."_

"_Roseheart!" Goldenpelt called more loudly. His breathing was already slowing. "Take care of Sweetkit for us." _

"_I will, Goldenpelt," she vowed. "I promise."_

_Goldenpelt never spoke again. _

~.~

"Let all cats stronger than the storm gather around the Soot Tree!" Froststar's caterwaul rang through the air, loud, demanding, and firm. It didn't take much for everyone's attention to gather be pinpointed on the SootClan leader.

Morningwing watched with cautious eyes as her Clanmates began to congregate. Froststar stood tall on his perch among the branches of Soot Tree. The Soot Tree was struck by lightning during the violent storm that cast fire throughout both SootClan and CinderClan territory. It was very charred and black, but also leaning away from camp with age. Morningwing feared the day it would fall, creating more debris than she would rather clean up. She didn't know how the roots held, but as long as the Soot Tree stood, it was fine.

"Come on, Morningwing," Tinyheart whispered, giving her a nudge. "Let's go see what's happening." With great reluctance, Morningwing followed her friend. She knew Tinyheart would pounce on the story as soon as the meeting was over. She wasn't looking forward to it. Morningwing sighed, squeezing herself between Tinyheart and Brightstorm.

As Morningwing searched for the lucky kits or apprentices, she found Prowlkit and Webkit. Featherfur stood all-too-proudly behind them, her kits' fur sleek. She gave no sign that she noticed the crowd settling around her. Morningwing wondered, briefly, what it would feel like to be a proud mother. Spikeheart and she had covered the topic of kits many times, both agreeing that they'd wait until the time felt right. Morningwing wished she could say she was with-kit, but that wasn't true. All of her connections with Spikeheart were gone.

"Where is Jaypaw?"

Scorchclaw's concerned meow was alerting to her ears. Jaypaw should be with his mentor, or at least, his mentor should know where he is. Morningwing felt a pang of worry for her former apprentice. Jaypaw may hate her, but she didn't return the favor.

"Dapplepaw's not here either," Brightstorm whispered to him. "Ebonysky is, though."

An uneasy silence filled the short time it took for Froststar to pick up his speech again. Scorchclaw, Brightstorm, and Morningwing glanced nervously around for either of the apprentices, despite the fact it was clear neither were here—or probably coming, for that matter.

"We have gathered here today to witness two major happenings for our Clan," Froststar proclaimed, his green eyes resting on each face, watching their reaction. Morningwing felt his gaze land on her and stay there. She didn't like it. "The first thing is that Prowlkit and Webkit have reached their sixth moon. Longfur and I have agreed it is time they join the ranks of apprentices."

Featherfur, Tinyheart, and a few others let out a cheer. Morningwing didn't join in. She had no respect for the kits who'd called her a traitor. Morningwing pointedly looked away, not caring if Froststar saw her.

"Step forward, future warriors," Froststar ordered, his eyes falling back to the kits. At being called 'future warriors' Prowlkit and Webkit wriggled with excitement. They stepped forward, Webkit the first to do so. Prowlkit puffed out his chest, his chin lifted proudly toward the leader.

"Webkit, you hold great promises to be the fearless warrior your father is. I have seen you are already learning young and I would expect nothing less from Longfur's son. Until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be called Webpaw." Froststar's eyes searched the Clan, perhaps seeking to meet the gaze of Webpaw's mentor. His eyes landed. "We all know of a brave warrior among us. Despite her recent struggles, Longfur and I consider her fit to be a mentor. Morningwing, you will train Webpaw with the same compassion Breezeheart has taught you. Your mentoring with Jaypaw was cut short, but _this time_, it will be you to teach Webpaw the path of a warrior."

Tinyheart gave her a hard nudge forward. Morningwing padded forth until she was a mere whisker-length away from her new apprentice. Webpaw was just as astound as she was, though he was quick to hide it. He wore a mask of joy, concealing his disappointment with ease. Morningwing didn't hide her own expression. Her eyes were wide and she knew shock was written on her face. She touched noses with Webpaw, as all mentors did with their apprentice, but she didn't say anything. The last time she had done this, she'd whispered _'You'll be an amazing warrior when I'm done with you'_ to Jaypaw. But her promise had fallen short. Scorchclaw was his mentor.

Featherfur and Prowlkit both showed similar signs of anger. Prowlkit bared his teeth at her. Featherfur's look was more of disappointment. Obviously she had spoken to Froststar and Longfur of this matter. She'd probably chosen Ravenclaw to be his mentor.

"Let us be grateful for the good things she's done," Longfur called to the surprised crowd. "She has proven her loyalty again and again."

Froststar nodded. "Now, Prowlkit, you are a great deal like your mother. She is very fierce and ambitious, much like what I've seen from you when you practice. As kin of such courageous parents, I would expect you to be a noble warrior as well. Until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be called Prowlpaw." His green eyes found the next lucky cat. "Redleaf, you will be mentor to Prowlpaw. I am proud to say you are one of my best warriors, always having brilliant ideas and battle strategies. Teach him the path of a warrior with the same devotion Longfur had with you."

As Redleaf padded to touch noses with Prowlpaw, SootClan began to chant the apprentices' names. The cheer was loud and overwhelming; it made Morningwing want to cover her ears. But she toughed it out, not wanting to be seen weak.

Morningwing had never really spoken to Redleaf in all her life. She knew he was obnoxious and therefore avoided him. No one wanted to be around a cat who thought he was leader. It hadn't helped that he'd been Longfur's apprentice. Redleaf thought he was superior to everyone, as if above a warrior but below the deputy. Morningwing was already not looking forward to training Webpaw with him.

"Hey, beautiful," Redleaf called, his persistent gaze holding Morningwing's. "Looks like killing Spikeheart paid off. Now you can have me."

~.~

While Redleaf was tempting with his insidious handsomeness, Morningwing couldn't even fathom why she was his prey. He could have just about any she-cat in SootClan. But it was _she_, the supposed killer of Spikeheart, who he was after. Maybe it was being so untouchable that appealed to him.

She did her best to usher Webpaw out of camp before Redleaf could follow. Because she hadn't been ready for getting a new apprentice, she knew she wouldn't take Webpaw out to see the territory today. It was already getting late, so she just wanted to help him get his nest all situated.

The two found an alder with moss gathered around one side. _This will do_. Morningwing signaled with her tail for Webpaw, as he was eyeing up SootClan grounds. His exploring would wait for tomorrow, though.

"Today we are simply gathering moss," Morningwing announced, "not only for your nest, but the elders' too."

Webpaw narrowed his eyes. He didn't say anything, just watched as she demonstrated how to use their claws to peel the moss. Morningwing's claws extended with ease, but it took Webpaw some practice with extending his claws fully. Morningwing found it odd, looking at his webbed paws. They reminded her of a duck.

"Can you make a promise?" Webpaw asked abruptly.

Morningwing nodded. "Of course I can! What do you take me for?" But she knew the answer. Everyone thought she was a selfish traitor who killed Spikeheart for one reason or another.

"Then promise me that you won't—" he took a mighty breath, his eyes flashing with fear, "—that you won't let whatever or _whoever_ killed Spikeheart kill me."

Morningwing met his gaze confidently. "Webpaw, believe me when I tell you this: I won't let _anything_ kill you. Spikeheart's death was tragic; _I_ of all cats should know that. I wasn't able to save him. But I am ready now. I promise."


	10. Grand Storyteller (PK&MW)

~POOLKIT~

_The fading sunshine was bright, very bright. It felt warm on Poolkit's fur, almost as warm as the feeling of her brother pressed against her. She closed her eyes, cherishing the moment. Ivystorm was always grumbling about how harsh leaf-bare had been, bringing terrible cases of greencough and a few of the fatal mystery illness. Poolkit felt just as excited for winter as she was scared. She had dreams of the white, fluffy cold that the elders often told tales about. She loved going to the elders' den to hear a good story. They always had the best tales to tell. Poolkit tried very hard to remember them all. When she forgot, she'd have the elders sweep her off her feet in imagery so surreal that Poolkit felt as if she were there herself. Her favorite storyteller was a beautiful she-cat, with gray tabby fur and the kindest blue eyes. Her name was one that was spoken so seldom, for she was well-known through the Fire Clans by voice. This grand storyteller told tales of love, which Poolkit adored, wanting nothing more than to one day have her own happy ending. _

_But one day the storyteller spoke the grandest of all tales. This was the Tale of Two Tails, as the storyteller called it. _

_Poolkit remembered this story and carried it in her heart. She knew now that love, of all things, would be the cause of everything, whether from a lack of love or a love so strong. Poolkit wanted to have a family of her own, one day. She wanted a caring mate. She wanted to be able to say she would die for him. But the storyteller brought reality to life. Death was an unfriendly shadow, always in the background, always waiting. Poolkit knew she was young, but that didn't stop her from watching out for such surly shadows. _

"_Let's go inside for the night," her mother meowed, giving her a nudge. Poolkit headed into the nursery, trying to picture the elder's voice telling the tale once more. But she couldn't get the words right. It was a story that could only be told by the storyteller herself. Poolkit sighed, not in the least feeling tired with a lot on her mind. She wanted to hear the story one more time. Even though Dustkit hated spending his time in the company of the elders, even he listened to that tale. It was one of the saddest, most tragic tale Poolkit had heard—but it also shared the most love. _

_Her mother laid down in the nest and Poolkit hesitantly curled up next to her. Dustkit climbed in after her, collapsing in exhaust next to their mother. Poolkit closed her eyes, savoring the comforting feeling of her mother's tongue brushing over her fur. _

_But no matter how hard she tried to sleep, she couldn't get the Tale of Two Tails out of her head. _

* * *

~MORNINGWING~

As Morningwing saw her apprentice to his den, she was dumbstruck by the abrupt presence of Jaypaw and Dapplepaw. The siblings carried the rotten stench of fox-dung, sealing their fate. They had gone somewhere they shouldn't have. From the look on their faces when they saw Web_paw_ in their den, it was clear they hadn't spoken to anyone to learn the scoop that they had new denmates. Willowpaw, on the contrary, was bristling with excitement, chattering like a starling as she dragged Webpaw into her conversation with Birdpaw. The apprentices' den was so full, it wouldn't be long before Froststar called forth Dapplepaw and Jaypaw to receive their warrior name.

Morningwing was very out of place in this den meant for cats _six moons_ and older. She was cast curious, angry, and peculiar looks. Finally, she forced herself to get the apprentices while she could. "I would like to speak with you, Jaypaw and Dapplepaw." This earned her the full-on stares of each and every apprentice. Prowlpaw hadn't turned in for the night, so luckily there weren't a few harsh words to be added.

With the greatest reluctance, Jaypaw and Dapplepaw followed her out and into the SootClan forest. Redleaf and Prowlpaw were just returning to camp, both looking as if bursting with pride. Morningwing couldn't help letting out a hiss as she passed them. The sky was quickly getting dark, so much so that Morningwing dared not go farther than Dusty Creek.

"Where were you two during the apprentice ceremony?" Morningwing asked, trying to maintain a calm and steady voice. She was almost tempted to add, '_You also might have become warriors.'_ After all, Froststar had said there were _two_ major happenings and only spoke of one. Perhaps if Dapplepaw and Jaypaw had shown their faces, he might have revealed what that second thing was. The _only_ logical thing that it could have been was the warrior ceremony. No kits other than the newly named Prowlpaw and Webpaw were old enough to become apprentices. No other apprentices were ready, either. It must have been the warrior ceremony.

Jaypaw and Dapplepaw took their time to consider. Morningwing knew they were thinking through tidbits to leave out or creating lies for excuses. They avoided her gaze, which was another sign they would always be keeping something to themselves. Morningwing would never get the full truth out of them, no matter how much she probed. For once, she just wished someone would trust her.

"We were just out hu—" Jaypaw started, but Morningwing cut him off.

"No, you weren't. Don't you dare lie to me," she hissed. "Neither of your mentors knew where you were. If you had gone hunting, they would've been the first cats to know. I'll have you know that I wasn't asked by Froststar to find out where you were. I came on my own conditions because Brightstorm was worried."

Dapplepaw snorted. "As if you think we'll tell you? No way. You're a traitor, a killer, and the reason SootClan is falling apart. Some might say you are a replica of your father. I can't say, because I never met him as he was so horrible."

Morningwing couldn't contain herself. Hearing those words come out of her mouth . . .It was insanity! Morningwing would never hurt a kit, let alone bring herself to kill her own love! But Morningwing wasn't in control anymore. She lunged at Dapplepaw, giving her nose a firm smack. Morningwing's claws remained sheathed, but the force at which she brought her paw caused blood. Dapplepaw growled, but did nothing to defend herself from Morningwing's blows. She let them come.

When Jaypaw let out a hiss and stood protectively in front of his sister, Morningwing stopped. Morningwing couldn't believe herself—beating up an apprentice who wasn't even enemy cat! But Dapplepaw felt more like an enemy than any cat across the border. She had deliberately offended Morningwing and therefore earned every bruise.

~.~

Anger rose like steam and sizzled in her ears. Morningwing was very wary of the looks she was cast, menace and hatred contained in one. Tinyheart didn't even speak to her. Dapplepaw had played victim, not bothering to hide the now-dried and crusted blood on her nose. Jaypaw was quick to place the blame on Morningwing, claiming a thousand things that weren't true. _What a traitor my own apprentice is!_

Morningwing's heart was hammering. She sulked into the warriors' den with an empty belly, punishing herself for letting the rage get out of control. She needed to brush off those cruel words and ignore them. Countless days in the future they would mean nothing. They would be insignificant as dust, forgotten like a faded ancestor.

"Sometimes the best tales told are the ones no one cares to remember_,_" Morningwing whispered, remembering the day when Poppybreeze had helped her become a warrior once more. Morningwing still had her tale, saved for a day when there were new ears to listen. Everyone as of now was brainwashed into the same theory: _Morningwing killed Spikeheart. She shouldn't be trusted. She should be continuously reminded of how evil she really is._

Morningwing sighed, curling up in her nest. She wanted to get as far away from this day as she could. She never dreamed at night and when she did it was nightmares, but at least they didn't use cruel words. They didn't call her names or make up rumors. Instead they echoed the night Spikeheart died. But that was better than what was here, wasn't it? She had no one. Poppybreeze was more like a mother and Tallflower didn't understand everything that went on. Tinyheart was the closest Morningwing had to a friend, but even she seemed to hold back. Morningwing's father was banished. Her mother was untrusting. Greenstar was in CinderClan . . . _CinderClan!_ She was again reminded of when the golden tom killed her brother. Perhaps Dapplepaw and Jaypaw dared to trek in CinderClan territory? But what for?

She thought back to earlier today, back to when Mistlight requested Spikeheart's last phrase. _'Take care of Sweetkit for us,'_ were those last words he ever spoke. Morningwing still didn't know what he meant, even though it happened many moons ago.

~.~

Early the next morning, Morningwing woke from yet again another nightmare. The scenes had been so vivid, she'd thought them real. But when Morningwing opened her eyes to be surrounded by slumbering Clanmates, she found she almost wanted to go back to sleep and endure the nightmare again. Morningwing forced herself to get up and face her Clanmates. Sooner or later, she'd have to explain what _really_ happened to Dapplepaw and why she had gotten that bloody nose. Surely someone would understand? Morningwing was very sure not one of her Clanmates had ever been called a traitor in their life and if they were, it would be a horrendous affront. Morningwing wished she could earn some sympathy, but there seemed to be no one who would listen.

Morningwing evaded her sleeping Clanmates' quiet company and headed out of the den. She was met with a pale, dim sky. The predawn wasn't ready for anyone waking yet, the moon still carrying a faded glow. Morningwing took this quiet time to heart, savoring the gentle rustle of trees in the cool, leaf-fall breeze. She padded over to the apprentice den, a former fox burrow that was large and spacious, yet it was stuffed to the rim with apprentices.

Webpaw was easy to spot in the mesh of furs, his dark gray fur contrasting nicely against Prowlpaw's golden brown. She called his name, softly, to not disturb any of the others. He stirred faintly and she called it again, a little bit louder. At last his jaws opened in a yawn and he rose to his paws slowly. His eyes were thick with drowsiness as he stumbled over to where Morningwing stood just outside the den.

"What do you want?" he muttered, arching his back in a stretch. His gaze was still clouded over with thoughtfulness.

Morningwing gave him a gentle nudge with her nose. "Go on now! We got some training to do. First we're going to see the territory. then we're going to do a lesson on hunting, and if you're lucky I'll take you out to a surprise." Morningwing was pleased with herself. She was already making it out to be a good day with her apprentice. She didn't have to worry about explaining her actions to her Clanmates just yet . . . If only they'd wait until she was ready to tell the whole story.


	11. In a Moon (SS)

~SUNSTORM~

* * *

The sky swirled with the gray of an upcoming snowstorm. Despite the rain not long ago, that had since frozen in the cold nights and frost glimmered on the undergrowth each morning. The chilling breeze did nothing to sooth the eerie feeling of something large happening later. Sunstorm could feel the tension in his muscles, the way his heart beat faster as the wind picked up speed and the first tiny snowflakes trickled down from the sky. Leaf-bare was coming much too quickly. Greenstar was sending out hunting patrols here and there, while the elders and queens worked to pile up a prey stock in the earth. They labored and dug, while Sunstorm supervised and helped when needed. He felt guilty doing this, but it wasn't like there was much prey to be stored. They didn't work long anyway. By sunhigh, this chore would be done. But it was not sunhigh now, although the sun was climbing the sky behind the curtain of clouds.

"Smokebelly!" Flintkit wailed. "Lionkit took my mouse! He and Pouncekit are hording everyone's!"

The black queen broke off from her digging and glanced up at the ginger kit. "Go to Sunstorm," she murmured gently, casting an ungrateful look to him. "He's not doing anything. Besides, he'll be better at punishing you little ones!"

Flintkit nervously padded over to Sunstorm, her face written with fright. Her amber eyes were wide, looking large on her thin face. She was very small—both thin and short—despite being five moons. Her brother was much bigger, so much so that he could easily overpower her. Sunstorm hated that Lionkit was named after his own brother, but there was nothing he could do about it. He sighed, watching the little she-kit as she glanced uncertainly back at the nursery.

"They took my mouse!" Flintkit began again, retelling what she'd told Smokebelly. Sunstorm followed as Flintkit led him to where Lionkit and Pouncekit sat proudly on a small mound of fresh-kill. Lionkit didn't even look up as Sunstorm neared.

"Are you trying to fatten up?" Sunstorm asked him. "You know, a bloated warrior is no good on his paws. They stumble easily and lack swiftness. Then they become tired at easy work."

Lionkit snorted. "Fatness is for kittypets! I am going to be a strong warrior! I deserve this prey because I got it myself, like a _true_ warrior."

Sunstorm felt Flintkit's muscles tense. _She's so small!_ He wondered how she ever won a fight with her littermate. "_True_ warriors don't steal, Lionkit. _True_ warriors do work and help their Clanmates. Why don't you start helping your mother if you want to work on being a _true_ warrior?"

"He didn't steal!" Pouncekit protested. "They practically _gave_ it to us!"

Lionkit opened his mouth to speak as well, but Sunstorm silenced him with a flick of his tail. "Lionkit and Pouncekit, you do not steal another's prey as you do not kill another cat for victory. It is not a game, I assure you. Your sister here, Lionkit, would like her mouse to eat. It is a waste of prey for you to keep it all and not share. A Clanmate shares with his Clanmates, no matter how big or small. Now, Pouncekit, do you realize that you are the eldest kit? You are much bigger than your denmates, but you were once that small too. They need to grow and therefore need their prey as well." Sunstorm paused, feeling proud of his words. "From this moment on, you shall behave as if already apprentices. That doesn't mean you have the right to boss the other kits around, _but_ this leaves you available for chores that the other apprentices are too busy to do. You said you wanted to be strong warriors? You gain strength by working, not sitting around on a pile of prey. Get up, now, you two and give back that fresh-kill. When you're done, you may help your mothers or see if Bluesong has a chore for you. This shall be the way things are until you are apprenticed."

Flintkit gave Sunstorm a look of surprise. Sunstorm flicked his tail-tip, satisfied with himself. He watched to make sure Lionkit gave Flintkit her precious mouse and then saw to it that the other kits got their fresh-kill as well. Then Lionkit dashed off to Bluesong's den while Pouncekit leaped down in the pit beside Mottleflower. When Smokebelly glanced up at him he saw kindness in her gaze. Sunstorm couldn't help the purr that rumbled in his throat.

~.~

Night fell faster than Sunstorm had anticipated. The innumerous stars were hidden behind the snow-filled clouds, the storm waiting out another day. Not even pale moonlight could be seen through those thick clouds, so Sunstorm had to rely on instinct to carry him. He was headed toward the patchy woodland, where he hoped to learn more on Darkpaw's death. Dawnflame had informed Sunstorm that Growlpaw had left camp not long ago. Sunstorm was already on the apprentice's trail, Growlpaw's scent undisguised.

Sunstorm cursed as he stumbled into a bramble bush. Thorns pricked his pelt and tore at his fur. He ignored the pain and tried to push through, but the brambles held him fast. Sunstorm started to yowl for help, but then thought the better of it. He waited, stopping his struggles, and decided to think things through.

A sudden bright crimson leaf spiraled to the forest floor. When it landed, flames consumed it, leaving a residue of cinders. A gust of wind took up those cinders and blew into his face, blinding him. When Sunstorm could see again, nothing remained of that leaf. Sunstorm, dumbstruck, pushed through the brambles once more and was free, stumbling over to where the leaf had gone up in flames. He was not a medicine cat, so had _no_ idea what that might've meant. He shuddered, still picturing the burning leaf.

Sunstorm pushed the scene away. He needed to get to the woodland. He pulled three thorns out of his fur and kept going. Sunstorm made sure not to run into anymore brambles, even though it meant slowing his pace. He moved at a good rate anyway, keeping hot on Growlpaw's trail. A couple times Sunstorm came to a halt, hearing something ahead.

It wasn't long before he passed into the borderline, a very faint light slithering past the clouds and open gaps between the trees. Sunstorm began to follow the trail more easily, his memory not betraying him. It wasn't surprising that Growlpaw had gone to see where his dead brother rested. When Sunstorm came to the fork in the trail, he knew very well which one to take now. He slowed his pace even more, pausing to listen for Growlpaw.

At last the tunnel appeared and near it the fallen maple shared the company of three apprentices: one of CinderClan and two of SootClan. Sunstorm went back a bit on the trail, rubbing his fur on wild garlic to mask his scent. He then crept up to the maple tree, his ears pricked for conversation.

"Where's Darkpaw?" one of them asked, the voice belonging to a she-cat.

"Oh, he's just fast asleep . . . forever!" Growlpaw spat. "He was crushed under this maple!" From the way his voice was filled with venom, Sunstorm could picture his eyes blazing.

"Serves him right," the other apprentice growled, clearly a tom with the deep tone and menacing words. "After all it was _his_ idea to meet here, only to pretend loving my sister!"

The she-cat let out a hiss. "He cared for me! Much more than Birdpaw ever will! He was willing to risk his neck just to come see _me_. It's not my fault you insisted on coming today!"

_Darkpaw . . . in love?_ This was absurd news for Sunstorm. He couldn't imagine when they'd ever met in the first place. Sure, there were Gatherings, but the three Clans separated themselves greatly. It was a rare occasion when the Fire Clans mingled and even then there wasn't much time to chat. Sunstorm pushed the thoughts away. He needed to focus.

" . . . Well, he's dead, and there's no point in meeting up anymore. I am not ridiculously in love with you. Or will Jaypaw challenge me anyway, like he did with Darkpaw today? Thanks to you Sunstorm nearly found out we were here in the first place!" That was Growlpaw's voice, pure poison.

"You might be stuck with bird-brained Birdpaw after all!" Jaypaw purred. It wasn't long before he let out a yelp. "Way to hurt your Clanmate, Dapplepaw! If you're gonna hurt someone, it should be Growlpaw! He's the enemy cat here, _not I!"_

"We're leaving," Dapplepaw spat. "Goodbye, Growlpaw!"

With grumbling, the two SootClan apprentices began to leave.

Sunstorm let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

~.~

Early the next morning, snow began to fall. It didn't lightly drift, but pelted down as if pulled by a greater force than usual. The wind pushed it every which way and it became almost impossible to see. Snow blanketed everything and the bitter breeze did nothing to warm the air. Sunstorm shuddered as the gale pushed his fur the wrong way, trembling as he stood before the stony arch.

He was heading to the tunnel, forcing his limbs to move despite the cold. Sunstorm longed to curl up in his nest until sunhigh, but as usual, his anxiety was overpowering. His ears still rang with the words of last night, of the truths he'd learned and the ideas he'd developed. But Sunstorm had a different mission for heading over to the tunnel. What he was hoping to find, he wasn't sure. All he knew that he couldn't stand another day waiting with the snowstorm already on the move. Despite the fine weather early yesterday, today was harsh in contrast.

Sunstorm moved fast, hardly caring that his pawsteps left a trail. It would be covered over soon anyway at the rate the snow was coming down. He'd told Greenstar that he would be out hunting on his own, so that he could take care of organizing patrols. Not many were awake, though.

He pressed on passing the borderline and walking along the same path he had last night. He replayed the conversation that hat taken place in his head, remembering how angry Growlpaw had sounded. _At least he's still loyal to CinderClan!_ As for the SootClan apprentices . . . Froststar should be alerted of their nighttime activities. But Sunstorm couldn't be the one to do that. He was the deputy of CinderClan and he'd get pinned for eavesdropping. For now he'd keep the information to himself.

Sunstorm reached the stone arch, grateful to see the tunnel. He slipped inside, out of the billowing wind and snow. The darkness enveloped him, the shadows swallowing him whole. Sunstorm padded forward slowly, keeping his senses pricked. His pawsteps still failed to be soundless, so he stepped as lightly as he could.

Tiny mewls reached his ears and Sunstorm bolted over to where Rain had once laid. The clearing with the shaft of light was empty, though the cries carried over from the farmland entrance. Sunstorm raced past many openings, pausing to listen for the right one. It seemed like he had run forever until he'd finally found the one.

Just inside the tunnel were Shadow and Sunny. Sunstorm stood dead-still. Rain's attempt of a nest was pulled apart everywhere. Feathers and moss were scattered with tufts of loose kit-fur. All scents of Rain were stale — which was the worst of all signs.

_I promise you, Sunstorm, that we'll be gone in a moon,_ Rain's promise rang in his ears. She wasn't here but Sunny and Shadow were. The two kits must be taken care of before Sunstorm did anything to find Rain. Sunstorm padded over to them and pressed his nose to their bodies. They felt cold. Instantly, he curled himself around them, feeling embarrassed for acting like a she-cat, but knowing no other way to warm them up faster. He licked their fur, also feeling like a mother. Sunstorm glanced nervously at the opening not far ahead.

One question supplied his worries:

_Where is Rain?_


	12. Cold White Snow (MW&PK&X)

If there was one thing Morningwing missed more than Spikeheart, it would be the green. She missed the green of new-leaf, the bright and beautiful colors of green-leaf. Though leaf-bare had just arrived, the white and ashen gray was overbearing, like slowly draining the color out of everything beautiful and replacing it with a cold, sterile white. This white was nothing but snow, which was made of nothing but coldness. Morningwing wondered where ever such a cold could come from, but that knowledge was beyond her reach. When she had been a kit, Grayfeather had called the snowflakes ashes from their ancestors giving back the cold that they had faced before the existence of the Fire Clans. Grayfeather had said the cold season was a reminder that things were not always so easy.

With the cold season came untimely deaths.

No one had died yet, but Morningwing noticed the stray coughs here and there. Webpaw was fighting symptoms of greencough each day. A simple sneeze would startle his prey and he'd break into a fit of coughs during battle training. Things weren't going well, but then again Prowlpaw and Redleaf weren't better off either. She saw their sessions. Redleaf and Prowlpaw were both alike in their vanity, showing off their moves to anyone who would watch. Prowlpaw had already learned more battle moves than Webpaw, but didn't execute them with efficiency.

Pale shadows hung over camp like ravens watching for their next meal to fall dead. Morningwing felt like she was being watched, too. She glanced to the forest treetops, but couldn't see black feathers. Though from the way the wind rustled the leaves, she seemed to hear a soft cawing. Morningwing could've sworn she imagined it, but the caws came louder this time. Songbirds took flight, so she _knew_ something was there. Morningwing whirled around, trying to see black against white in the branches of the oak tree.

A shrill screech rippled in the air. Morningwing's eyes went to the bird taking flight.

It was a _white_ raven.

The white raven shed a single feather, one as gray as the waiting snow clouds. It flew over camp—but in one significant moment it looked Morningwing straight in the eyes. The eyes didn't belong to a raven. They belonged to someone she hadn't seen in ages. The eyes themselves were black and beady, but Morningwing saw more to them—an emotion that didn't belong to a raven. Then the white raven vanished into the snow clouds, the white no longer visible against such corresponding grays and whites.

A mere heartbeat later the trance was over and Morningwing was suddenly forced to the present, where Featherfur regarded her with untrusting eyes. Webpaw trotted over from the elders' den, his fur carrying the awful scent of mouse bile. In his amber eyes, Morningwing saw him asking permission to leave. She gave him a small nod, grateful when he turned to wash his paws. The scent was foul.

The ashen feather still remained. Morningwing padded to it, giving the feather a careful sniff. She closed her eyes, breathing in the scent that she hadn't smelled for so long. It was indeed _him. _

* * *

~POOLKIT~

"_Let me tell you a new tale," the Storyteller murmured, whisking her tail behind her. She already knew Poolkit would agree, so with lively eyes began to tell the story . . . _

"_Long, long ago, perhaps at the beginning of time, a great many of rogues lived here in the territory of all the Clans. There weren't always Clans and laws and leaders to keep one another safe. So there was war. It was family against family, constantly fighting. Sometimes peace between groups would forge but somehow the alignments almost always broke. There was nowhere safe. _

"_The territories back then were said to be beautiful, to be lush and full of prey. The rogues were greedy for their own territory on this sacred ground. But when their wars lasted for countless moons, a chill began to creep upon the forest. This chill sent prey hiding and killed off the beautiful greens. This chill brought with it sickness, and with sickness came the shadow of Death. _

"_The shadow was a friend to those with great wounds. The shadow brought an end to the sickness. The shadow followed evil sinners and took their lives for himself. The shadow was becoming greedier with each life. Death was inescapable. _

"_Only when a young white kit was born was Death banished to the afterlife once more. This kit went by the name of Star. Ever since the day she was born did all fighting cease. While the chill remained, this peace survived throughout Star's lifetime. She rose to be a leader of many groups, the single thread holding everything together. _

"_But no cat is immortal. When she died, tiny white flakes began to fall from the sky. The rogues had never seen it before. This was ash, so white and so cold. It melted when it touched their noses, but covered the ground much like the frost had. It covered the damage the chill had brought with a thick layer of beautiful white. _

"_With a new beauty back again, the wars rose up. It was as if they'd forgotten the peace Star's life had brought. Indeed they had, but all the meanwhile Star saw a future that could be done. _

"_Star sought the dreams of Moss, a young handsome tom with a dark brown tabby pelt and mossy green eyes. He was dauntless and lived by the same lawlessness that his ancestors had. Moss was already heir to be leader of his own group, consisting of his family and his good friend Soot's. Star told Moss in his dreams was that he was to build a Clan. This Clan would be called MossClan after his own name. She explained how, as first leader, he would be the one to make laws. But Star was quick to assure him they must be reasonable laws, warning him that Death will be quick to bring his chill again. Star told Moss about how they were to train the younger cats to train and fight . . ."_

_The Storyteller broke off for an instant. Her eyes were very much clouded with grief and thought. Poolkit still felt as if she were lost in the words, so even she didn't notice when the Storyteller let out a sigh. _

"_And so MossClan was born. But not all rogues agreed to the conditions, the famous Cinder and many others included. Moss's friend, Soot, joined the Clan and took place as deputy. Yet while things were just beginning, war still raged. MossClan had to constantly fight for their borders. Star was angered by this and recruited the souls of the innocent to form what she called StarClan. Only when StarClan was born did Star receive a prophecy. I can't tell you what it said until you're older, but the words were enough for Star to walk in a warrior's dreams. This warrior's name was Lightningstrike. Lightningstrike wasn't just any warrior, he was one that had a talent for healing, but he was a fierce fighter too. To him Star shared the prophecy. _

"_Now, you've already been told of how SootClan and CinderClan came to be after the Great Fire. But this story holds a different tale. This story is about the wars that raged before. Remember before Star existed? When there was no peace and the chill had come?_

"_Well, this chill was still there along with the ash. They had given these ashes a name: snow. Before you were born, Poolkit, the land was covered with beautiful white snow. It has melted now, just like the wars. So a day came when the snow melted, and beauty was restored to the land. The Fire Clans thrived despite still growing and learning to be peaceful. _

"_My moral is that when the cold season comes, it is a reminder of that horrid beginning. Peace is fragile and can be shattered at any given time. When it snows, remember that is like the ashes of our ancestors. But most of all remember that nothing beautiful lasts forever and it certainly isn't worth fighting for."_

* * *

~X~

Worry rose in her throat like bile. She couldn't remember ever being this scared. She couldn't remember this feeling of ever having to be worried about anyone other than herself. She wished she could head back, turn around and at least do something useful. But she couldn't. She couldn't even see where she was going—not that she had ever seen anything in her life. She was blind. The only time she had sight was in her dreams and those were very rare.

"I'm sorry, darlings," she whispered, letting herself collapse into the cold white snow. It was no use fighting fate: she was going to die. Her racing heart knew it, yet it refused to slow, trying to force the body to live on. All it did was push the blood out of her wounds. Oh, how she ached. She was badly beaten. She hadn't sensed the fox. It had attacked her and nearly killed her—but killing would have been merciful. Instead she was left to bleed in the snow, suffering. As her life poured out, she knew her final breaths were near.

She didn't want to die like this.

She had two kits waiting for her return—two kits that would perhaps face the same fate she had now: death. They were so small, so helpless. They'd cry and draw attention.

"By the moon and stars, please let someone find them!" she cried into the thick black air. She was very sure no one could hear her anyway. She was far away from where her kittens lay. She wasn't even sure where she was herself. Tornado's barn definitely wasn't where she was. No. She'd wandered elsewhere.

It was all because of that rabbit she'd followed, leading her toward the fox.

Curse that rabbit.

_Be quiet, Rain! You don't want to waste your final thoughts on a pathetic rabbit! Think of Sunny and Shadow! _But thinking of Sunny and Shadow only brought more pain. They would be defenseless, motherless, starved, cold, and alone. They wouldn't last long. With her final heartbeats, she prayed that they would be saved . . .


	13. Innocent Face (MS&SS)

~MEADOWSTAR~

The air was tense — so tense that all it would take is one wrong word to set off a fray. But that was all it ever took: one misplaced word or gesture and a tornado could whirl. Yet the moon hung in the cloudless starry sky, ever full. The Fire Clans were gathering that night. CinderClan had come first, followed by SootClan, and now Meadowstar led her Clanmates into the clearing with her head low.

"Late again, Meadowstar?" Froststar called icily from his perch on the Firestone. "Are you too weak to even keep track of time these days?"

"Ignore him," Wildfoot whispered behind her. "He's trying to provoke you."

Despite the trusting words of her deputy, Meadowstar bristled as she padded through the sea of furs. CinderClan's smoky tang and SootClan's musty smell overwhelmed her nose so much she held her breath. She flicked her tail uneasily, feeling desperately alone as she climbed the Firestone.

She received a respectful but quick nod from Greenstar and Froststar did nothing to acknowledge her presence. It was clear her days of being a legendary leader were over. She padded over so she stood between the two leaders, centering herself before the numerous warriors, apprentices, medicine cats, and elders alike. When she'd been a young leader she used to be scared of this view. She'd been used to sitting at the foot of the Firestone as Volestar's deputy. Now that was where Wildfoot stood, meeting her eyes.

Meadowstar looked once more out at the faces, easily pointing out the muscled from the lithe. She counted six burly warriors of SootClan and four from CinderClan. She had been very cautious in choosing who was coming, so she'd been sure to bring Branchclaw, Pineheart, Littleclaw, and Thorntail. Any others that came were among the few who weren't sick. Whiskerface had stayed behind to tend to them, so Smallpaw came alone. But he had his brother Nightheart with him. The two were closer than most as their parents had been killed off by the sickness first.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Greenstar caterwauled, bringing an abrupt end to the chatter. She nervously glanced at the CinderClan leader. He was very unusual in his ways. This was the tom that had promised an alliance against SootClan. It was an alliance that had cost her a day — the day in which Morningwing stumbled into camp. But her Clanmates had needed a rest anyway. Once Greenstar had gone, hunting patrols were immediately sent out. Meadowstar wished he could have promised her the cure instead. But Whiskerface claimed that only StarClan had the power to heal the disease. He'd tried everything — but he'd given up now, not knowing what else to try. Tallflower offered no advice and Bluesong wouldn't know, either. Poor Mossykit had caught the sickness. Meadowstar's heart clenched. She had wanted to badly to make the kit her own apprentice.

"This past moon, Lionstar has passed on to our starry ancestors. I have gained my nine lives and have placed Sunstorm as my deputy." Greenstar's voice was as slick and smooth as if he had traded his tongue for a snake's. He was very sly like a snake, too. "We have recently faced the loss of Darkpaw to a fallen maple tree." His tone was ice-cold. Heartless. It made Meadowstar want to shudder. "Despite the fact of leaf-bare, CinderClan is doing well. In fact, just the other day Sunstorm brought us two motherless kits. They will become strong warriors indeed."

What was behind that coldness? A plot? A provoke for Froststar to unsheathe his claws? Yet Froststar appeared untouched by Greenstar's chill. The white tom took an intimidating step forward, so he was before Meadowstar. "My Clan has been twice as lucky. We have gained two new warriors — Jayflight and Dappleclaw." He stopped, and as if on cue, SootClan warriors called out their names. Meadowstar easily picked them out among the SootClan cats. Jayflight was a handsome young black tom and his sister Dappleclaw was a pretty mottled gray she-cat. They glowed under the cheer, as all warriors would. Meadowstar remembered her own warrior name being mentioned — _Meadowheart. _

"SootClan has also added two new apprentices: Prowlpaw, mentored by Redleaf, and Webpaw, mentored by Morningwing."

There was not even a sound of cheer at the mention of Morningwing's name. Even Meadowstar knew she was blamed for the death of Spikeheart and then put in the elders' den early. From her encounter with Morningwing earlier, she knew that Froststar had recalled her eldership and she was back in role as a warrior. But suspicion still had it that she was a killer. Meadowstar wasn't sure if she could believe such an innocent face could posses the power to kill.

But then again she wondered: _what is behind _Greenstar's_ innocent face?_

* * *

~SUNSTORM~

After the absurd Gathering, with Meadowstar refusing to speak about the rumored sickness, he headed back to camp early as to see that Sunny and Shadow were alright. He felt very much like a father to them. Mottleflower had tried convincing him to give them Clan names instead, but he hadn't found the right ones. The average cat would name them Sunkit and Shadowkit, but Sunstorm didn't want a cat named after him. 'Lionkit' was bad enough, bringing memories of his brother. Sunstorm also refused to call him 'Sunnykit'. That was too . . . too . . . out of place.

Sunstorm knew his way around in the dark well enough. He didn't even have to cross territories. The Fire Clans' gatherings take place at Three Rivers, the clearing where three creeks from each Clan met up and went on to trickle into the Fire Lake. No cat expanded their territory as far as the Fire Lake because many Twoleg nests surrounded it — and with the nests came Twolegs and their dogs. The Fire Clans' territory was just far enough away that most Twolegs didn't venture.

The calming scent of his own territory was welcoming to his nose as a breeze brushed past him. He didn't like the stench the Fire Clans together carried. He was grateful they only gathered _once_ a moon. At least before he'd been deputy, he hadn't _had_ to come. But now he was Greenstar's aide.

In the moon's silver light, he crossed the border into CinderClan land. Sunstorm blazed through the trees, his instinct a guide. He passed by Woodpecker's Tree and then Nimble Creek. In a few more strides he reached the training hollow — the closest landmark to camp. Sunstorm stopped in the hollow catching his breath. This was one of the warmer nights of leaf-bare, the snow soft underpaw. The snowstorm had been pushed away for the time being, but he was sure that it would come back. He remembered that night when he'd found Sunny and Shadow — and the following day when he'd discovered Rain's dead body. Seeing Rain limp and lifeless was haunting. Her sightless blue eyes would forever stare at the sky — the last thing she'd been 'looking' at.

Sunstorm shuddered. He couldn't allow himself to grief — at least, not here. Emitting a sigh into the cold air, he padded on his way to camp, his tail lower than before.

~.~

"Sunstorm? Is that you at such a late hour?"

The nursery was very dark as he entered. The milk-scent was thick in the air. "Yes, Dawnbird," Sunstorm muttered, squeezing past Smokebelly and her two kits. "How are they?" He eagerly looked to the sleeping figures of Sunny and Shadow, lying on either side of Stormkit: Dawnbird's own.

Dawnbird's eyes narrowed. "They are now sleeping with full bellies. They've drained me so much I'm worried for Stormkit." She flicked her tail in the darkness. Dawnbird still hadn't quite accepted Sunny and Shadow as her own. The only reason she was their queen was that Stormkit was the youngest and of a single litter. Mottleflower had offered, but Pouncekit would be an apprentice soon. Smokebelly was hostile toward them.

"Would you like me to ask Bluesong for some borage?" he offered.

The tortoiseshell queen gave a nod, and then leaned forward. Her nose almost touched Sunstorm's. "Are you their father?"

Sunstorm recoiled, his ears twitching uneasily. "N-No. I'm not. I swear to StarClan."

Dawnbird regarded him distrustfully and eased back into her nest. "Yes, yes. But you act like one. And Sunny looks a lot like you."

"If you mean the golden fur, then I might as well be related to Lionkit."

"Oh, and that would be so bad?" Dawnbird purred. "Clawfire has brothers and a sister, you know."

Sunstorm sighed, becoming irritated with the queen. "I do know that."

"But did you know that Whiteblaze had a sister? Poor Honeypaw died of greencough."

"I—I—She never told me!"

Dawnbird let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "That just comes to show what you really know, deputy."

~.~

Waking from a deep dreamless sleep, Sunstorm was overcome with a sudden ambition. This was the ambition that visited him every once in a while — it came and went as it pleased. The aspiration drove him to be impatient, headstrong, and very assertive. These were the days he felt like leader of CinderClan. He wasn't anyone's aide. He set about organizing patrols, his orderly side taking complete control.

So when two little kits tumbled out of the nursery, his concern quickly shifted. His eyes watched the kits, while his lips gave commands. But when a larger golden kit raced after the little two, he abandoned his job.

"Weaklings!" Lionkit spat, his fur fluffed as if in the heat of battle. He batted at Sunny, but the other golden tom didn't know any better to dodge the blow. "You're not going to be warriors! CinderClan needs pure blood!"

Shadow let out a cry, shrinking back against the nursery wall. This only fed Lionkit's aggression.

"You don't even have Clan-names!" Lionkit growled, taking a threatening step toward them. "Sunny and Shadow? Those are loner names! That's all you'll ever be! Loners!"

Sunstorm lost his voice to speak. His instinct urged him forward but it was like his paws were rooted.

Flintkit emerged from the nursery, her ginger fur also fluffed. "Leave them alone!" she yowled, taking a blow at her brother with an unsheathed claw. Lionkit turned on her, snapping at her tail. But Flintkit was small, agile. She easily dodged him and took another swat at his flank. "I'm tired of you pushing me around!" she hissed, her voice becoming more squeaky and high. "You are so _mean!_ Sunny and Shadow are part of the Clan now! Greenstar said so!"

"Lionkit!" Sunstorm snapped, finding his voice. "That is not how you treat Clanmates! Shadow and Sunny are your denmates! Head on over to the elders' den and be sure to bring the mouse bile!"

Lionkit curled his lip. "When I'm an apprentice—"

"When you're an apprentice, _I_ will see to it that you don't behave that way," Sunstorm growled. "_I_ am going to be your mentor."

~.~

Later that day, Sunstorm decided to confront Smokebelly. This was the second time Lionkit had been the one to cause havoc. Pouncekit was just as bad but he wasn't bothered with Sunny and Shadow. He was happy for new denmates — maybe even welcoming. Stormkit was too small to say much on the matter, but he wrestled with Sunny as if they were born littermates. Shadow was very shy, never taking part in any little tussle. She clung to Dawnbird like a burr, hardly leaving her side.

Smokebelly was sunning on Warmrock, her black tail flicking idly. Her yellow eyes narrowed as she saw Sunstorm, as if she knew what he intended to say. But she said nothing at his presence, watching him carefully.

Sunstorm flicked his ears. "Where were you this morning?" His voice was cold — he couldn't help it; it came with the ambition and order.

"Why did _you_ bring outsiders into the Clan?"

He closed his eyes. Sunstorm didn't want to have this conversation anymore. He didn't want to go in depth. He didn't want, he didn't want — but that didn't stop it from happening.

"I met their mother, Rain, down in the tunnels while she was kitting. She bore Sunny and Shadow then. I was concerned for the kits as Rain was blind, but she claimed she'd be fine. Rain promised to leave in a moon." "_I promise you, Sunstorm, that we'll be gone in a moon._ "But when I resurfaced, Darkpaw was crushed. I questioned Growlpaw about it, but he didn't speak the truth." _Darkpaw and I were just deciding about going back when . . . it fell._ "The other day, I went investigating. I happened to venture into the tunnels again to make sure Rain was still doing alright. I found Sunny and Shadow. Later, I found Rain's body. She was killed by a fox."

Smokebelly showed no remorse.

It pained Sunstorm to see her act so stubborn. Couldn't she see that there was no other hope for Sunny and Shadow? So he was forced to ask the question: "Wouldn't you ask the same for Flintkit and Lionkit if you died: for them to be cared for and not left to die?"

The black queen seemed to open her eyes then. She bristled, still uneasy. "Of course they would be!" she stuttered. "Mottleflower would never let them die. No one in CinderClan is that heartless."

"What about you?"

Smokebelly curled her lip. "They aren't Clan-born! They aren't my responsibility!"

Sunstorm shook his head. "So they deserve to die?"

She said nothing.

"Have you ever thought, Smokebelly, that there is more to the world than just the Fire Clans? It's not all about CinderClan, or SootClan, or MossClan. It's about everyone." He paused. "You remember the tale—the one about ashes falling as snow? We weren't always Clans. We were lawless, unbound. But it is part of our code: _no warrior may neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if that kit is from a different Clan._"

"That doesn't mean I have to care for them."

Sunstorm sighed. "I'm only asking that you accept that they are part of the Clan now—and teach your kits that, too. Lionkit needs to stop pushing the others around, Brookleap's kits in particular."

Smokebelly nodded. "I can only try," she murmured, rising from Warmrock. "I'll go to him now." She began to pad away.

"Wait!" Sunstorm called, watching her come to a stop. "They _do_ have Clan-names: Goldenkit and Rosekit."


End file.
